Sakura's New Life
by sakura-cherrytree
Summary: Sakura had been training with Tsunade then later she finds her dead and Danzou seems to be takeing over Konoha. Sakura manages to escape but realizes that she will now be considered a missing ninja. Will she survive,and find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1: A Day Like no other

Sakura's new life

**Chapter 1: A day like another or so Sakura thought…**

It was just a normal day like any other and Sakura was now 15 years old. She had been training with Tsunade for the past three years and had quite enjoyed herself. It was only 2 pm and Sakura and Tsunade had been out of Konoha and into the forest training for the past couple of hours. Sakura looked like she was just about to pass out because of how low her chakra was but she ignored that fact and continued to push herself even further.

"Sakura listen, you are almost out of chakra and as a medic yourself you should know the dangers of being in a situation like this."Tsunade was worrying of her pupil and had been treating her with great care as if she was her own daughter.

"I understand, lets practice just for a few more minutes and then we'll take a break ok?" Sakura replied. She enjoyed training with Tsunade and liked the fact that she was getting stronger each session. As they landed a couple a chakra enchanted fists at each other Sakura felt the urge to fall unconscious but before she could do that she told Tsunade to take a break.

As soon as Sakura had told Tsunade to go and finish her paper work at the Hokage Tower and not to worry her, Tsunade just left and returned back to Konoha and headed towards the tower to continue her work as Hokage. Sakura just took a nice and comfortable spot underneath a tree and relaxed herself. But before she could even drift into a long nap, Sakura sensed a presence nearby and stood up as quickly as she can getting ready for whoever it was. Before she could even form another thought she was pinned face first at a nearby tree and had a hand over her mouth.

"If you want to live you will do as I say." His voice was smooth and creamy which sent shivers up Sakura's spine but, as Sakura noticed she needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible. Yes her chakra was as low as heck but, she was as smart as you can say. So she bit his hand and felt him loosen his hold for a few seconds and took the opportunity to kick him in his guts sending him back into a tree.

Sakura went running as fast as she could without looking back but before she could even reach another tree branch, she was sent back and had fallen into the ground with pain. Sakura got up and looked around she couldn't feel his presence anymore and she didn't feel him around at all.

That was weird she thought. A stranger just came and left. Before Sakura could even form another thought she heard a handful of screams in the direction to where Konoha was at. Sakura went running as fast as she could and once she had arrived to the Konoha gates all Sakura could do was fall to her knees. She saw dead bodies everywhere and many pools of blood in each direction she could turn to. The first thing that Sakura had thought of doing was to get up and run towards the Hokage Tower. She went as quiet as she could and once she reached Tsunade's door, Sakura opened not even an inch to get a peek to what was happening.

Sakura was just about to cry when she saw Tsunade dead on the floor and a familiar person standing next to her. He immediately saw Sakura and rushed towards her. Sakura opened the door fully because it was useless to just keep hiding now that he spotted her. Sakura saw his face and recognized it in an instant. Danzou.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura is it? I've been wondering when you would arrive." He said.

"WH…What have you done!"

"That is none of your concern, let's just say it was time for me to take charge and finally get control over Konoha." He replied as in a voice that didn't care at all.

In an instant she filled her right fist with chakra and charged at him with full intent to kill. But before she could manage to take another step, she was stopped by two ANBU members.

"Let go of me now!" Sakura yelled to the top of her lungs.

"Now, now we don't want to make a big fuss around here so just calm down and listen to us carefully." Danzou said calmly.

"You seem to be one of the best ninjas the world has ever known so we can't just go off killing you too quickly; therefore you will be put in a cell so that you may never come out unless needed for your unique skill, is that clear Haruno?"Danzou was so full of himself Sakura thought.

"Teh, what makes you think that I'll cooperate with you?" Sakura replies in an angry voice.

"You don't get it do you. This place is no more, you have nothing left here it is best to cooperate with me unless you want to end your life here and now," Danzou replies back. Sakura felt the erg to rip his neck off, but instead of wanting to do that she got out of reach from the two ANBU members and ran as fast as she could out of Hokage Tower and out of two members chased after her then stopped as they heard Danzou tell them to do so.

"It is best that we just let her go, besides there will be plenty of hunter ninjas and ANBU operatives that would enjoy capturing a certain pink-haired kunoichi." Danzou told them. "Also, one of my spies had encountered her and managed to put a chip so that we are now able to know her ever move." He chuckled. "She won't be a problem to find."

And so after running for miles out of Konoha and into the forest, Sakura just couldn't live with herself any more. All of her friends, she would miss them so much,even though she doesn't know what had happened to them. She would be now considered a missing ninja forever.

Sakura continued to walk out into the forest, since it was her last reminder of her home. She was getting lonely and scared each second. Sakura knew that this was the beginning of her knew life…


	2. Chapter 2: First Expierience

( just to let you know **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!** Thank you)

**Chapter 2: First Experience**

It was her first night out in the forest with no happiness in thought. Sakura knew that she would be hunted down and wanted in almost every nation there is. As she walked along side of a river she coudn't help but think about her future now that it was ruined in one day alone by Danzou. She hated him for many reasons and wanted to crush that brainless skull of his into tiny pieces. Sakura was only 15 and she didn't have much experience on the missing ninja status. Sakura had gotten hungry, so she decided to grab some fish from out of the river and cook them for herself. She prepared the fire as she held the wiggling fish in one hand. As soon as the fish was nicley heated she took pieces of it and ejoyed every bit of taste it had for her. Once she was done, Sakura had bagan to walk around and seem to be going nowhere since living here near Konoha was the only way of her to remind herself of her childhood past.

As Sakura walked only north from the last spot she was in, she could feel the erge that she was being watched. Although she may not sence any chakra, she felt rather uncomfortable at that moment. Then she noticed that several ninjas had been following her very move from the last spot she was in till now. Sakura felt the erge to just run away but knew that doing so may be the worst idea yet for that situation. So instead she stopped walking and turned around.

"I know your hiding, come out and face me." She said to the wind. After she had said that, 4 ANBU members appeared from the shadows and surrounded her making her feel uncomfortable.

"Well well, little Sakura managed to figure it out all on her own." One of them looked very tall and appeared to be captain. He had long brown hair and a very nice built body. Another member had very short, black hair and was the shortest of them all. The last two seemed to be the same height and both had dark brown hair. The only difference was of their hair lenght and the different masks they all wore.

"Hehehe, so this is the famous Haruno Sakura. You look pretty cute, too bad we are ordered to capture you. Might as well have fun right?" The one who was the shortest had said. He looked pretty handsom but Sakura didn't have that distract her.

"Teh, have fun? By the time I'm done with you four there won't be any fun moments to laugh about." She snorted back.

"Well at least we'll be able to have fun on our own. Might as well bring you along with us right?" The one with short brown hair had said.

"Your underestimating us girl, we know all about you and we have the advantage to bring you down. I mean come one, there's four of us. You won't stand a chance." Said the captain.

They waisted no time after that. All four ANBU members were running towards her and the fight had begun. Sakura was able to jump as high as she could and landed a safe distacne away. She began to run as fast as she could away from those four members and into a safe zone. It wasn't long before those four began to chase after her and that made Sakura even more frustrated.

One of them was able to run faster than Sakura and stop her up front. He immediately took out a katana and swung it towards Sakura. Of course, Sakura had seen the attack coming and tried to move out of the way,but then when she tried to get out of the sharp katana's way, an ANBU member held her there and the katana managed to pierce right through her shoulder.

"Hehehehe, you seem to be struggling let me help you with that." The shortest one said as he kicked her back and managed to get in front of her and slice the katana further into her arm.

Sakura cried out in pain and landed on the ground. She got up with difficulty doing so. Man was this going to be tough she thought.

Right when she was getting up one of the members roughly grabbed her throat and held her high enough to see her struggle. He was chocking her, and he had managed to get another katana and pierce it straight through her other left shoulder. Sakura cried out in pain and began to struggle even harder because of so much blood loss.

" Hey captain, you don't mind us having alittle more fun with her do you? I mean look at her, she's a perfect and delicate little girl. It makes me want to-" He was cut off by sakura.

"If you lay one single finger on me, I swear I'll rip your heads off and feed them to random dogs! You got that!" She managed to scream the last words to them and before she knew it, he let go of her and kicked her hard in the gut which made Sakura fly right through a tree and hard on her back. Sakura cried out in much pain as she felt more of her ribs break from that previous hit. More blood came out of her mouth and Sakura had to cough a few times just to let it out. She managed to get up and take both katanas out of her shoulder.

"You seem to be lossing a lot of blood there girly, I wonder how long it will be until you even manage to land a hit on one of -" He was cut off as Sakura punshed his jaw with her fists full of chakra. That hit alone broke many parts of his jaw which made him very upset as he layed on the ground.

"Ho ho ho, now it's getting interesting." The captain spoke out in a tone that was smooth which sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

At that moment, the other one began to streak towards her and tried to land a few hits on her. Sakura managed to dogde and block almost every hit and decided that it was time to step up her game. At that thought, she ran right towards him with all the speed she got and began to punch, kick, and all other possible hit she could do, each filled with chakra to send him flying.

* * *

He had been injured way too many times and after a few moments couldn't get up. The shortest one saw what she did and studied her every move with the previous fight with his little ANBU friend. Then he decided to streak towards her with all intent to kill even though he was ordered to capture her alive. He landed a few hits on her but it wasn't enough. Sakura still had sufficient chakra left for her to end and win this fight. She kicked him hard in the gut enough to break several ribs. Sakura now realized that there was only one still left she turned around to face him and he did the same.

What suprised her the most was that the captain was just standing there, not even moving a muscle. Without waisting another moment, Sakura ran towards him with all intent to kill. She threw off hit after hit, punch after punch, and kick after kick. But nothing would work because he managed to dodge every hit that was full of chakra. Sakura is feeling exhausted and she feels the need to pass out.

"Hehe tired yet? I know the most about you little girl. You don't stand a chance against me." He chuckled

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." She streaked towards him with all her ability. Sakura was hit in the gut right before she was able to land a hit on him. After she was sent flying back from that previous hit, he ran towards her and continued to land several hits on her that made her fly high above the trees. He waisted no time and continued to land hits on her in mid-air. Then he kicked her straight in the gut and eventually broke many parts of her body which made her fall straight to the ground.

The captain still noticed that his team was all down and not moving a muscle. He walked towards her as she tried to get up. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a near by tree. As she hit the tree bark with her back, the captain waisted no time to immidiatly put himself on top of her.

"Ugh! get off of me NOW!" She tried to scream that last word but wasn't able to do much since she was badly hurt.

"Hehehe now why would do that, when instead I could do this!" He immidiatly said. The captain then dug his finger nails into her hand and continued to dig in them until her hands were full of blood.

Sakura could longer hold it, and let out a scream. It hurt like hell and she didn' know what to do at that point. Then she realized that his fingers were poisoned and after that moment, she pass out right in front of him. He picked her up and put her over his shoulders. After that scream he realized that all of his members were regaining consciousness. They all looked around and found their captain with Sakura over his shoulders unconscious.

"Heh, so she finally gave in huh?" Said the one with short brown hair.

"Yeah wasn't easy as much but I poisoned her with my nails and she will be regaining consciousness within 24 hours. It's not real poion that could kill her but enough to make her fall unconscious for a while." The captain replied.

After that they were all on their way to Konoha with Sakura in their hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Situation

********

**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews. Since this is my very first ever fan fiction i would love some advice on the story. Please help me cause everything that I'm doing is for everyone out thx again and i hope to see some more reviews on this chapter. More chapters will be coming soon because i have plenty of time if they don't well you'll understand that i may be busy .**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

********

****

**Chapter 3: Troubled Situation**

Sakura begins to wake up feeling very sore throughout her entire body. She still has her eyes closed but her senses are on full alert. She couldn't remember the last reason to why she had fallen unconscious. Then it hit her on full speed. That's right the poison! That stupid ANBU captain had poisoned her with his nails. Ugh! What a jerk he will definitely pay for this, but right now Sakura had something else to worry about. Where the hell was she? Deciding to open her eyes she did just that and even moved around a bit as she did so. She just noticed that she was in a cell sleeping on the cold, hard floor, and had her hands tied with hard chakra absorbent rope at her back.

She looked around and noticed that there was nothing but a chair at the corner of the cell.

"Hehehe, finally awake eh girl?"

What the? She didn't even sense any chakra around the cell. She looked around and found a tall figure standing at the end of her cell. Sakura couldn't really see him well enough to identify his profile so instead she asked him.

"Who are you?" Sakura was hoping for a reply but found that he had kept his mouth shut. She felt his foot steps coming closer to her and she immediately stiffened in alarm.

"You don't need to know." He whispered into her ear as he came closer and practically almsot kissed her cheek. He cupped one side of her face with his gloved hand and Sakura felt very angry and didn't know whether to bite his cheek bone or to bump her head onto his as hard as she can. So she decided to bite his cheekbone. She kept her teeth with his cheek and even managed to bite hard enough to make him bleed. He felt very angry and even struggled as she kept her teeth biting his cheek. He managed to get away but had a scar with blood around his cheek bone.

"Do that again and you will regret it." He stepped back and sat in the chair that was in the far corner of her cell. He was just staring at her like she was a new found animal at the farm.

"Where am I and what do you want with me?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Your held here in Konoha by Danzou-sama. I have to say you really put up quite a fight back there. Luckily I had my nails poisoned just in time to capture you," he replied. "Now if you want to continue living you will remain here for your time being without putting up a fight"

"Oh I'll show you a fight." Sakura stood up quickly, ignoring the fact that her hands were tied at the back and darted towards him hoping to land a kick on him, but he easily dodged it and threw a punch to cause her to slam hard on the wall. Her body was still very sore and she didn't have time to heal herself so that impact alone hurt her even more than before. He got up and within a blink of an eye he took her hands and pushed her face up against the wall.

"You really are a troublesome little girl aren't you? Well I'll be able to find your weakness very soon," he chuckled. Then Sakura felt his cold, gloved hand go under her vest as the other one held her two wrists in place. He roamed her back with his hand and even managed to rack his nails into her soft and creamy skin while leaving a bloody trail on her back. She felt every drip of her blood come out and shivered.

"What the! Don't touch ME!" She screamed but found it impossible to react to this because he had his large, built body on top of hers. He roamed her back with that hand as if he had owned her and was given full privileges to touch her. Sakura was just about to scream but found it impossible to do so. He continued to touch her back and even managed to untangle her bra strap. Sakura immediately stiffened in alarm and knew what he wanted to do with her. As if he was reading her mind, he took his hand off her wrists which were held tight in that rope, and placed his hand onto her mouth. Sakura felt his cold,gloved hand over her mouth and began to panic.

"Hehehe I'm going to have fun breaking you into little pink pieces my little cherry blossom." He let out a small laugh and took his hands off of her mouth and began to touch her breasts in a hard, and roughly manner. Sakura struggled even more and felt as if she was hopeless at a situation like this. He continued to touch her breasts even harder and Sakura felt her bra drop to her waist. Man now she really regretted buying a strapless bra. He roughly moved her breasts in a circular motion and Sakura could immediately feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Mmmmmm nice big breasts like yours are perfect for me to toy with," he chuckled and continued to handle Sakura's breasts in a hard manner.

* * *

The ANBU Captain continued to rub her back and roughly move her breasts in a circular motive. Sakura knew he had taken off her bra and would eventually want her to take off her vest to have free access pass to her upper body. After pushing that awful thought aside she began to feel drips of blood coming from her back. Sakura hadn't realized when he took out a kunai and began to slide up and down from her back teasingly. He had ripped her vest open from the back with that kunai and even kept his circular motion with her breast in his cold hands.

He then took his hands off her breasts and brought it up to her hair and entangled his hands around it and then began to pull on it hard enough to make her neck come out and have stinging tears come out of the corner of her eyes. He then began to suck on her skin and came closer and closer to her lips while doing so. He placed rough kisses on her neck, jaw and chuckled right before he placed a kiss in the corner of her lips. She kept her mouth closed and began to tremble with fright on what he might do to her.

Pull it together Sakura! She thought this is no time to act so hopelessly especially in a situation like this. Inner Sakura was right and she had no time to act in a foolish way. She continued to let him suck on her skin and move his hands up and down her spine. Then she began to think of a plan in order for her escape to work.

After a full few minutes of calculating and thinking it over, Sakura had finally thought of a full proof plan to allow herself to escape.

After her thinking, she finally let her full plan to go to work.

* * *

**hey thx for reading hoped u liked it theres more chapters coming up if im not too busy this weekend i may be able to get to chapter 5 or 6. Anyways thx for reading and i cant wait to read ur reviews! Later! **


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Time

**Chapter 4: Escape Time**

Sakura continued to allow the ANBU Captain suck her skin from her neck and continued to let his hand roam freely around her now exposed back. Her vest was ripped entireley from the back and knew that she was in big trouble now. She right away put her plan to work. She decided to catch him off gaurd and escape then by punching the wall and run at full speed out of Konoha. She found a way to catch him off gaurd and decided to close her eyes, bent her head a little and catch his lips in a tight embrace. He had stopped kissing her neck and let his lips follow hers. He even slipped his other hand out from her back and entangled his hand in her soft, pink hair.

His kissing was by far the most pleasant to Sakura but she couldn't let that distract her. They continued to kiss and he was taking the lead. He even turned her around and slammed her back to the wall without breaking their heated kiss. He nibbled on the bottom of her lip and landed hard, bruising kisses on her lips. He managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and began to travel all over her mouth. She felt so discusted by this and couldn't take it any more. Yes she may as well ruin her plan to escape but kissing _him_ was by far the worst idea ever. So she bit his tongue and she even heard a flow of curses from him as he seperated his lips from hers.

"Hehehehe, you should have never done that girly," he warned as he roughly grabbed her chin and continued to land hard brusing kisses. Well at least they went back to the way it was for her plan to continue she thought.

They continued to kiss and Sakura may as well get into it so that he could be caught off guard. So right before she could do anything he instantly took her vest off, which had exposed her full upper body. She thought badly about this because she didn't have an extra shirt with her. But then she reminded herself that she did have a small pack with her and she did see something at the other corner of the cell so that would be a good thing to consider.

He continued to place hard bruising kisses on her and once again slid his tongue into her mouth. He then grabbed a hard nipple from her breasts and began to roughly squeaze it. She moaned into his mouth and he felt good at every second. He pulled at her hair which gave him full acess to her breasts streaching out and her neck doing the same. Sakura continued to groan and had noticed that he seemed to be well off his gaurd now. So she managed to slip out of the rope that was tied to her wrists and noticed that he didn't even notice her wrists come out of the rope. She then quickly placed her hand on his neck and found a pressure point. She pressed hard onto it and sent chakra to allow him to fall unconscious long enough to allow her to escape. He fell over on top of her and she quickly made her way to her small pack and pulled on her extra bra on and vest. She gathered enough chakra to her fists and punched through the wall. She noticed that it was dark out and she had to quickly get out of there so that she could escape without having a larger trail of ANBU on her back. Sakura jumped down and ran as fast as she could with her small pack over her shoulders. She heard several voices at that back of her cell and moved even faster than before so that she could safely make her way out into the forest.

* * *

She managed to get out into the forest with no problem but knew that it was still too dangerous to linger around the forest near Konoha. Luckily she had her chakra still up and enough to make her way atleast out of the Fire country.

Sakura continued to jump from branch to branch without slowing down. In fact she even managed to speed up every few seconds because she knew the longer she stayed there in the Fire country, the better the chances for the ANBU members to capture her. Sakura sped up faster and faster and eventually ended up at the border between Fire and Grass within the night. She felt like passing out because all those hours of just running at full speed made her use up too much of her chakra. She knew that now that she was at Grass country, she would remain safe for a while until she would have to move once again to make sure that no ANBU member or hunter ninja was following her.

Sakura had managed to stop on a large tree branch and decided to go and find a good spot for her to lie down on and begin to rest until dawn. She dropped a good ten feet off the ground and landed with a hard thud. She knew that at this state she would not be able to protect herself because of how low her chakra is at. So she decided to pick a nice soft spot below a tree and rest there with her senses on full alert just in case someone approaches her.

After a good ten minutes of her head rested on the bottom of that tree, she had managed to fall into a deep sleep. This was good because by dawn she would regain all of her chakra but this was also bad because she wasn't on full alert now.

All that Sakura was doing was sleeping and not paying much attention to her surroundings and that's when two muffled voices came near her. Sakura was still too tired to open her eyes and finally fell unconscious because of her exhausted state.

* * *

**A/N What will happen now that Sakura has fallen unconscious? Read on and find out in the mean time REVIEW tips on this story would be appreciated fully! thx Chapter 5 will come around Tuesday if not the latest Thursday**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

**Hey u guys this story may be a little longer than the others but it is the most interesting in my opinion so i hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors**

"Hey look what we have here, yeah." Deidara said noticing Sakura on the bottom of a tree unconscious. Deidara and Tobi had managed to find her because they were on a mission in Grass and Sakura happened to be in Grass only unconscious and under a tree which was a bad sign.

"It looks like the girl that's always with the Kyuubi!" Tobi exclaimed. Yes he was loud but Sakura had fallen into a deep sleep that his voice didn't even startle her. "What should we do with her?"

"Hmmm, well she's just sleeping there and by my count I'm guessing she's also unconscious, yeah. Although, this girl is a medic ninja if I recall and she's known by the whole nation, so it would be a waste to just leave her here when she could work for us Akatsuki, yeah."

"So we're gonna take her?" Tobi asked.

"Its a good idea if you ask me. That way It'll make it easier to catch that Kyuubi teammate of hers, yeah." Once he finished saying that, Deidara went over to where Sakura was sleeping and carried her over his shoulders. He then thought of an idea that would make this a lot easier for them, so he laid her back down and reached for the back of her neck to press on her pressure point. He picked her up again and slid her onto his shoulders.

A curious Tobi asked," why'd you do that?"

Deidara looked at Tobi and said," So that she won't any more trouble for us through out our way back to Akatsuki hideout, yeah." He then took one hand and reached into his clay pouch. His hand mouth finished molding it and Deidara threw it in the air with a surprised Tobi next to him. The clay poofed and out appeared a larger bird for transporting. It was a lot easier and faster than to just walk to Rain country he thought to himself.

He laid Sakura in between himself and Tobi to make sure that she won't fall off the clay bird and used his chakra to maintain themselves up in the sky flying.

* * *

It didn't take much time to reach Rain Country on a fast flying bird. They managed to reach it within a whole day without stopping or slowing down. Deidara finally decided to land his clay bird near the Akatsuki hideout and picked up Sakura to put her over his shoulders. He and Tobi went walking towards the hideout and also made sure that no one was following them at the same time. Once they reached the hideout, Tobi preformed the necessary hand seals to open the large boulder. They walked in and were greeted at the sight of Kisame and Itachi at the lounge room just sitting there.

Kisame had managed to get the sight of Deidara holding a pink-haired kunoichi over his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't Deidara and little Tobi," he said.

"Where's Leader?" Deidara replied in his usual voice.

"Who's that you got there?" Kisame asked while he ignored Deidara asking where Leader was.

"Oh! That's the Kyuubi's teammate; you know the girl with short pink hair and knee high boots!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Why did you brig her here?"Kisame asked, once again and becoming very curious to why they brought a pink-haired kunoichi.

"I'll explain that later, now where's Leader?" Deidara was growing even more impatient and tired for holding a 15 year old girl over his shoulder.

"He's in the meeting room with Konan." Itachi had finally spoken out. After he said that, Deidara walked towards the meeting room and knocked on the door before entering. Leader(Pein) stopped speaking to Konan and looked at the door when he saw Deidara entering with a girl over his shoulders.

"Leader I managed to come across with the Kyuubi's pink-haired teammate and I found her unconscious, so I decided to bring her here for her usefulness, yeah." Deidara got straight to the point and saw Leader with his usual emotionless face.

"What do you know of her?" Leader asked.

"Well, she is known through out her nation as a top medic ninja and she would be able to help Akatsuki with her unique abilities, yeah." Deidara replied. Leader (Pein) and Konan sat there and stared at the girl over Deidara's arm wondering what to do with her.

"Well I guess we should put her in a sealed room to make sure that she won't escape," Konan said in her casual voice.

"Fine, Deidara while you take her to a chakra sealed room go summon Itachi and tell him to come into the meeting room." Pein told Deidara the instructions and Deidara nodded with agreement and left the room.

"Her usefulness may improve our chances in reaching our goal Pein," Konan said once Deidara had left.

"Yes I am aware of that. Once I explain to Itachi what to do with her we will be able to find out every information about her with no problem. By the time she wakes up, we will then have to find a way for her to stay here and become an Akatsuki member." Pein replied.

* * *

Deidara walked down the dark and shadowy hallways with the pink-haired kunoichi over his shoulders. He turned and went to a door at the far end of everything else. This should definitely be far enough away for her to be in he thought. He opened the door and was greeted by nothing but darkness, just like the rest of the Akatsuki hide out. The only thing that could be able to be seen through the darkness was the small window and a chair at the far corner of the room.

Deidara laid Sakura down on the floor and put her pack on top of the chair. He really didn't feel like looking through it to make sure that she didn't have anything other than weapons and scrolls but he knew otherwise. He at least spent a whole minute looking through it and found extra vests, shorts, a comb, weapons such as kunais,and as expected scrolls. He only took out the weapons and scrolls so that she won't be able to contact anyone or be able to hurt or kill any of the Akatsuki members that would stop by.

He figured that it would be best to tie her up with chakra absorbent ropes and did just that. He then looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked under the darkness. He bent down and brushed her bangs out from her face to reveal her closed eyes and face. After he was done, Deidara left the girl on the floor with her hands tied to her back with that rope and went to the lounge room to tell Itachi that Pein wanted to see him.

He walked down the hallway and spotted Itachi coming his way.

"Leader-sama wants to see you at the meeting room, yeah." Deidara could swear that he saw Itachi slightly complain with the help of his scope of course.

"Hn," was all that Itachi said as he headed in the opposite direction from where he was going. Deidara left to go to his room and Itachi headed off towards Pein.

* * *

Itachi sent a flare of his chakra towards the meeting room to let Pein know that he was coming. Itachi opened the door to reveal the larger table in the center with chairs at each corner. Pein sat the far end of the table and looked up at Itachi.

"I need to discuss something with you." Pein began and suggested for him to sit. Itachi closed the door and sat from the opposite side of Pein and looked at him with his usual emotionless face.

"As you may have already noticed, Deidara brought that pink-haired kunoichi here for her usefulness as a medic. She is well known through out her nation and others as well. So I need you to go to where Deidara had put her and play with her mind just so that you can figure some things out about her. Make sure you know mostly everything that she knows and report back to me once you are done. Understood?" Pein finally asked.

"Aa," Itachi then stood up and left to where Deidara's room was at to ask him where he put the girl. He closed the door behind him from the meeting room and headed off towards Deidara's room. He knocked on it and then the door opened to reveal Deidara.

"I need you to tell me where you put the girl." Itachi got straight to the point and waited for Deidara's answer.

"She's at the end of the hall around the corner you'll know by the seals on the door, yeah" He responded casually.

Itachi let Deidara close his door before he went to the girl. He noticed a couple of seals around the door and knew that it was best to keep the room sealed at all times because he knew that this girl was powerful. He opened the door and all that was in sight was the girl sleeping on the floor and the small window which showed little light. He stared at her for a few seconds then closed the door behind him. The light from the window was sufficient enough for him to see everything in the room. He stepped closer to the girl and noticed that her hands were tied to the back with ropes. He calmly knelt down beside her and gently took his hands to get her into a sitting position in front of him. He then took his hand and placed it on top of her head for better access through this justu.

It was a special kind of justu that he had invented himself. Pein knew that he had invented it and that is why he had told Itachi to get information from the kunoichi. Itachi then took his free hand and held her there so that there will be no interruptions with the special justu.

He went through her mind and traveled along with it and saw everything she has been through. He saw that day when she was training with Tsunade and had nearly passed out. Itachi thought that this kunoichi may even be as good as he was since she has clearly surpassed her mentor/hokage. He saw how she ran to Konoha and saw everything in flames. He saw how Danzou had killed her shishou and how he had secretly placed a chip on her to know where she was. He even saw that day she had taken down almost every ANBU member except for the captain. He finally ended and came back to reality. He removed his hands from her head and stood up to look at her.

* * *

He was surprised that she was strong enough to make it through all of that and still be alive. Although there was one thing that kept bothering him. Was her Kyuubi friend alive or dead?

That question itself will be hard for Sakura to answer him because he saw nothing of her friend through her mind. Although what surprised him even further was that she had a second mind. He had managed to get passed it because she was unconscious but he wanted to study that little power of hers some time.

He then turned around and left her still body sleeping on the cold, hard floor.

For some crazy reason he sort of felt bad for her, she became a missing ninja and a traitor to Konoha by escaping. He knew that she would never go back because there was nothing left for her. She didn't even know what happened to her friends. He thought about her as he left the room and closed the sealed door shut behind him.

* * *

**Hey how was that? Did you like it? I hope so i worked really hard on it to publish this new chapter on a Sunday! I managed to get it done sooner than later so that I could start working on chapter 6! As always REVIEW please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Turn of Events

**A/N: hey u guys sooo srry for the sort of long wait I've been busy and such with family. I hope u can forgive me! Anyways heres some info on the following chapter.( theres some DeiSaku in the process not much but its enough to start something between them.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Surprise turn of events

Itachi walked down the empty hall ways and made it to the meeting room where Pein was still there sitting and waiting for Itachi to finish his work on the kunoichi. He had managed to get enough information from her to satisfy Pein.

Itachi opened the door and found Pein sitting on the same spot from last time and was currently waiting upon his arrival. Itachi closed the door and sat where he did last time.

"Well, what did you find out?" Pein asked and waited for Itachi to start the story on what he saw.

After a full fifteen minutes of talking Itachi had managed to say everything about her and what she has been through including, what had happened to Konoha and why she was out as a missing ninja.

"Hmm, interesting. Now I understand the reasons. Did you manage to see what had happened to her Kyuubi friend?"

"No, what I saw through her mind was everything but her friends and family. She is only 15 and already out in a life of a missing ninja and a wanted one too." Itachi replied.

"Well then by the time she wakes up we will need to find a way for her to permanently stay here as an Akatsuki member. I will call for your assistance when she begins to wake up. In the mean time, we will work on a plan to how she will be tricked into agreeing into staying with Akatsuki."

"How are you so sure that she will say no on the first offer?" Itachi asked sounding very curious at the thought. Pein looked at him and replied.

"Well if she does agree then there will be no need for you to trick her into saying yes, but in the meantime we must think of a plan so that she will permanently stay and be Akatsuki's medic and member." After Pein had said that, he and Itachi began to think of a few plans in order for Sakura to stay _if_ she says no. They began to think of a few possibilities that are sure to work.

One, they could use Itachi into tricking her into staying with them.

Two, Leader could torture her and stop once she agrees into staying.

Or three, she could develop a relationship with someone and be very close towards that special someone so that she may never want to leave Akatsuki.

Itachi told Pein that what ever choice they pick; she _will_ remain at Akatsuki either way. After that he left Pein sitting and thinking of a way to torture her because intentionally he would like to torture her instead of doing the other two things only because he wanted to see for himself how strong Sakura really is.

With his mind made up and his plan approved from himself, Pein left the meeting room and went to his own room to rest.

* * *

Deidara woke up the next morning feeling very hungry. He felt too tired to just make his way towards the kitchen and eat then do nothing afterwards so instead he began to think about the pink-haired kunoichi.

She seemed too pretty to be out in the forest as a missing ninja, who knows how far she could have managed on her own without help. He sort of felt bad for her because he knew that she was young and seemed to have had a miserable life by the way she had left herself unprotected that day he found her.

He then decided to get up and begin his daily routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and then combing his hair to look fairly nice.

After he finished through all of that, he headed towards the kitchen to find Kisame and Itachi there eating and sipping some tea.

"Slept in eh Deidara?" Kisame splurted out, before sipping some of his tea.

"Whatever, what's left for breakfast, yeah?" Deidara asked feeling even more hungry by the second.

"There's tea, rice, and some coffee. Enough for at least two more people to eat." Kisame replied after taking another sip from his tea.

Itachi stood up and left to go to his room and Deidra completely ignored him. He sat down across from Kisame and took the pot that was still filled with tea.

"You know you should give her some food too since you were the one to bring her here." Kisame said.

"Who, oh, well yeah I know but when I feel like it, yeah. Besides, it's not like she's gonna starve to death, yeah." Deidara replied before taking a sip of his tea with great delight since he was so hungry.

"Do you even know her name?"Kisame asked such weird questions at random times.

"No, but I know enough of her since she was the one who killed Sasori, yeah."

* * *

"She did? I always thought it was someone else but her. . Anyways I got stuff to take care of later." Kisame said as he left the kitchen leaving Deidara on his own little world.

After Deidara finished with his tea, he decided to put a bowl of rice and some tea on a tray for the girl since he obviously knew that she should be starving by now.

He headed towards her sealed room and opened the door. She was still asleep he noted as he set the tray down on the floor next to her. He saw her shift a bit and looked completely uncomfortable sleeping on the floor.

He looked at her and stared at her for a full five minutes. For some odd reason he felt like he wanted to know her a bit more. She looks completely innocent and even had pink hair for God's sake. He even wondered if she died it pink or if it was her natural hair color.

He bent down and watched her body move a slight bit on the cold, hard floor. He decided to just wait there and watch her sleep until she wakes up since he nothing better to do.

* * *

Sakura's eyelids slowly made there way upwards and felt as if she had been sleeping for ages.

Her body felt sore everywhere and she felt very uncomfortable to say the least.

As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a room, and a very dark one at that. She noticed that her hands were tied to her back with chakra absorbent ropes. She knew that they were chakra absorbent because as she tried to get them off with her chakra, she felt it absorb most of it in a matter of seconds.

Sakura looked around and saw a chair at the far corner of the room and her pack on top of it. She even noticed a window right on top of her head with hardly any light showing through it. That's when she heard foot steps coming closer. Sakura immediately stiffened in alarm because she was completely defenseless. The foot steps stopped right in front of her.

"Finally awake hm?" It was a man's voice she knew that, but something about it seemed familiar.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sakura asked without hesitating. She tried to look up at his face but noticed that her body was too sore all over to be in such a position. But then she realized the cloak that he was wearing. That alone told her that she was in bad situation.

She immediately gasped as he took a hand and placed it under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Get your hands off of me now!" Sakura screamed. He payed no attention to her anger and instead looked into her eyes, such beauty and life in them he thought and that made him chuckle.

"Now why would I do that, hm?"He asked. Sakura quickly bit his hand and he released her at that very second.

He smirked. "Hmp, you should be starving by now, I brought you some food, be happy that your at least getting food, yeah"

Sakura looked down at the floor and stared at the tray that was filled with a bowl of rice, chopsticks and some tea. She continued to stare at it for a good 2 minutes then returned back to look at him.

"Who are you?" She finally decided to ask.

"That will remain a secret for a while little cherry blossom." He chuckled after that.

"Don't call me that!" Fire flickered in her eyes. That's when she noticed how his face looked like. Almost like Ino's but much more different. His bangs covered one side of his face and his blue eyes sparkled with his features. He looked young she could tell but he was an S-class criminal and that was what ruined it all.

He remained quiet then finally said. "You should eat, and make sure you don't come out unless summoned got that."

She continued to stare at him and said, "why am I here, surly I mean nothing anymore since Konoha is no more."

He stared at her with a confused look on his face then smirked.

"Just eat and try not to escape."

"And how am I supposed to eat when my hands are tied with the stupid chakra absorbent ropes huh?"

He knew she would ask that question sooner than later and replied to her by taking out a pill and making her eat it.

He bent down and grabbed her chin up.

"What are you-"Before she could finish that sentence he cut her off.

"Here eat this, now." He said.

"Ugh! Let go of my chin!" Sakura yelled. He sighed and knew that she would be forced to eat it. The only thing he could think of is by forcing it threw her mouth but where's the fun in that right? So he did the unthinkable and decided to keep a hold of her chin, put the pill in his mouth and kissed her forcing it to go down her throat.

Sakura quickly tried to get away from his lips but found it impossible because of how strong he was holding her chin. She accidentally moaned and found out that that was a big mistake. Her moaning gave him the perfect opportunity to quickly force the pill into her mouth with his tongue.

He expertly forced the pill down her throat with his tongue and she continued to moan in the process.

Deidara loved the way she moaned and saved every bit of that kiss. He stopped the kiss and looked at her. She did the same with wide jade, green eyes.

"Swallow it." He said. Then she spit it out and replied with an angry voice.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" Sakura felt as angry as ever and stared at him.

He sighed and said, "For you to swallow that pill but I see now that it will be harder to do so since your not cooperating, yeah." He instead forgot about that pill and concentrated is chakra to call out to Kisame for his help. A few moments later he let go of her chin and stood up as Kisame entered the room.

"What's the problem kid?" Kisame said as he closed the door.

"I need you to take enough of her chakra to be at a low level but try not to get her unconscious, after untie the rope, yeah. I got business to take care of. " Deidara said as he prepared to leave.

"Fine," was all that Kisame said as he aw Deidara close the door behind him.

Kisame then took his Samehada up in front at Sakura and grinned as she looked at him with wide, green eyes.

"Well kitten I see that Samehade likes the taste of your chakra." He chuckled.

Sakura was shocked because it didn't even need to touch her in order to take her chakra. She suddenly felt dizzy and then darkness took over her. Kisame cursed and held out a hand to help her up. He layed her on her back and took off the rope in the process. He then left her to her sleep and made sure that her chakra would stay low enough for her to even walk.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Chapter 7 will hopefully becomeing soon if not bare with me cuz i have a lot to take care of since school is almost around the corner Anyways heres a preview of **

**Chapter 7: Fear**

"Haruno-san please follow me." It was a deep voice, clearly a man, but it was smooth and didn't crack. She didn't know much of the members from Akatsuki but she did know that there was only one girl and the rest were men.

Before she could even respond he left the room and left the door opened so that Sakura is able to follow him. He came there for one reason and one reason only because Pein had ordered him to lead the kunoichi into the meeting room. She of course had no idea to where he would take her.

She got up and quickly, left the room and tried to catch up with him as she closed the door. As they walked down the lowly lit halls, she noticed his hair. It was black, she knew only two members with black hair. Orochimaru who was clearly not in Akatsuki anymore and… Itachi.

Sakura felt sick just even thinking about that man who murdered his own clan in one night. She feared him with all her heart and hated him as well. They walked around corners upon corners when he finally stopped in front of a door. He let out a flare of his chakra to let leader-sama know that he was there with the kunoichi.

**Hehehe thats it for now plzz bare with me as i try to finish up the next chapter anyways R&R plz! later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

**A/N: Hi Hi! I got through this chapter a little quicker than the rest but it took the longest time to think over. Well i hope you like it!****

* * *

****Chapter 7: Fear**

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling quite dizzy but at the same time had no energy in her. She quickly remembered that she hasn't eaten in days which was a bad situation to start off the day. As she opened an eye lid she quickly realized that the tray of food that Deidara had given her was still there on the floor, beside her, and untouched. She didn't care whether it was cold or not all she cared is if it was as decent looking as it was. She separated the chopsticks and quickly fed herself in a lady-like manner.

Sakura was hungry, no better yet starving by now and she wasn't going to just eat like a pig whether she was alone or not. So she ate as if she had no hunger which was not true at all. After she finished her bowl of cold rice, she noticed green tea on the side. Man she really should have just eaten her meal when it was given to her but she couldn't do anything about that now. She took a sip of her tea and felt awkward drinking it cold. Green tea truly did taste a bit better when it was warm.

After Sakura had finished her tea, the door opened suddenly and in came a dark figure with the Akatsuki cloak. She immediately stiffened as she heard a slight chuckle.

**Okay now we know it's not Deidara's voice, ummmmm, ummmm, ahhh! Who is it? **Inner Sakura yelled**.**

_Shut it lets just find out for ourselves who it is and STOP YELLING!_ Sakura yelled back to inner. She could get really annoyed when her inner went on and on about a subject or continued to yell while at the same time forming a headache for Sakura without realizing it.

"Haruno-san please follow me." It was a deep voice, clearly a man, but it was smooth and didn't crack. She didn't know much of the members from Akatsuki but she did know that there was only one girl and the rest were men.

Before she could even respond he left the room and left the door opened so that Sakura is able to follow him. He came there for one reason and one reason only because Pein had ordered him to lead the kunoichi into the meeting room. She of course had no idea to where he would take her.

She got up and quickly, left the room and tried to catch up with him as she closed the door. As they walked down the lowly lit halls, she noticed his hair. It was black, she knew only two members with black hair. Orochimaru who was clearly not in Akatsuki anymore and… Itachi.

Sakura felt sick just even thinking about that man who murdered his own clan in one night. She feared him with all her heart and hated him as well.

They walked around corners upon corners when he finally stopped in front of a door. He let out a flare of his chakra to let leader-sama know that he was there with the kunoichi.

Itachi opened the door and let the kunoichi walk in until he close the door.

It was a larger room, dark and had a large table in the center with plentiful chairs around each side. Itachi sat on one of the chairs and Sakura took in to notice the only other person in that room. She assumed that he was their leader because of how he sat at the head of the table. He stared at her for a good couple of minutes while Sakura did the same.

She took to notice how he had orange, spiky hair, similar to Naruto's. He gave her the creeps the instant she looked into his eyes. They were ringed eyes, no doubt the rinnengan and seemed to look at her with curiosity.

Sakura felt nervous because she didn't know what they wanted to do with her in the fist place. After a good 5 minutes of staring at each other Pein finally broke the silence.

"Haruno Sakura, I trust you are well rested?" He began.

"Now why would you care?" Sakura replied. She felt bad about talking bad to them when they could do whatever they wanted with her since her chakra is at a dangerous, low level.

"I see that you seem to have a temper." He chuckled. "No worries, I have an offer for you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stared at him, she took a seat the farthest away from them to be sake from harms way.

"Go on." She said with interest.

Pein looked at her for a couple of seconds then continued. "As you know we are short of a few members, and with the unique abilities that you have you are more than acceptable to join this organization. You are a medic ninja are you not?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied feeling a little odd about this offer he had for her.

"Well then you are also able to become Akatsuki's medic and full fleshed member."

"What's the catch?" Sakura knew that there's always a catch when people offer you deals.

"Impressive, you seem smarter than you look Haruno-san, well-," She cut him off.

"And why is someone in here hiding, clearly you know not much about me. I am very sensitive to chakra and can tell whether you mask your chakra well enough or not who is here." Pein smirked and Itachi stared at her with those crimson orbs of his he clearly was amused by her and didn't know how she was able to detect Madara's presence.

"Very impressive Haruno-san, you could be an excellent member if you join us."

"You never answered my question. I know someone is here hiding in the shadows."

Pein continued to stare at her and so did Itachi. He clearly didn't want to give away Madara's hidden self as Tobi. So instead he changed the subject.

"Clearly it doesn't matter, what matters now is whether you accept the offer. The catch, well there is no catch. You may seem surprised but this offer has no catch." Unless you decline the offer he thought.

"Well clearly I don't want to join; I'd rather continue my life as a missing ninja than to work with you guys."

Pein sighed and knew that this would be her answer and had clearly known of the solution. He smirked and Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Hehe, I knew you would decline this offer. Itachi." He turned his head to look at Itachi and had already told him what to do if she declined the offer before this meeting. Itachi nodded his head and within a blink of an eye, he grabbed Sakura's throat and pushed her up against the wall.

Sakura was clearly surprised by his speed and before she had a chance to even yell she was surrounded by darkness and was greeted by the sight of his sharingan.

Sakura fell and Itachi quickly carried her over his shoulders.

"How long did you out her out?" Pein asked as he watched it all go down.

"Only for 24 hours." Itachi explained.

Pein smirked and noticed that Madara/ Tobi came out from his hiding place.

"She's a very impressive kunoichi. Clearly she must join." Madara said in his voice and not his usual Tobi voice.

"Yes indeed she is, that is why I already thought of a plan in order for her to join the Akatsuki."

"Explain." Madara said with interest.

"It would be interesting to see how strong she truly is, therefore I thought of a plan for us to examine her fighting skills on the battle field. One of us will fight her, if she loses which will happen, she will join."

"And what if she wins, clearly she wasn't marked as an S-class kunoichi in the bingo book for nothing." Madara always had his doubts about Pein and his plans but clearly, their organization needed someone like her to help them with their goals and especially Madara's goal.

"Do not worry, she will battle one of us and will clearly lose because she won't have all of her chakra back. Hopefully she won't notice. Although, if she possibly does manage to win, then Itachi will use his sharingan to force her to stay." Pein said as he looked back at the kunoichi and smirked.

"Itachi take her to the sealed room and make sure you leave a decent meal for her on a tray when she wakes up." Pein finished as he went back to sitting on the chair.

"Understood." Itachi left towards the sealed room with the kunoichi and left her in there while he went towards the kitchen to think of a decent meal for her to eat that won't taste too bad if it's cold.

He took a tray and put on it some green tea which won't turn cold for at least a couple of days, and some fruit, such as an apple and a few pears. He walked back towards the room and placed the tray of food on the floor beside her. He looked at her sleeping form and smirked. Who ever Pein will choose to fight her she will clearly lose. What will surprise him the most is how she will manage to fight one of the Akatsuki members with such limited chakra. He then remembered that Pein had given him a seal and told him to put on her back so that her chakra supply will remain at a low level. He bent down, took the seal from his pocket and flipped her over so that he could put the seal on her small back. He lifted her red vest and put the seal on her back. He continued to stare at her and smirked at himself for doing such a thing such as staring at a young female kunoichi.

He then flipped her over again and pulled a blanket on top of her, then left.

* * *

Deidara was sent to the meeting room to discuss about Sakura. He didn't know about Pein's plan nor did he know about the fight that Pein insisted on one of them in doing.

As he entered the room, he noticed that the rest of the members were there waiting on his arrival.

"Hey what's going on, yeah?" Deidara asked as he closed the door and sat on his usual chair, in between Tobi and Hidan.

"I shall explain that in a matter of seconds." Pein began, and looked towards Hidan and his partner. "Hidan and Kakuzo you two are the only ones who don't know much about what's going on so I'll start with you guys."

Hidan and Kakuzo looked at Pein and both wondered what this meeting is all about.

"A couple of days ago, Deidara had captured the pink-haired kunoichi who was the Kyuubi's teammate. She is listed on the bingo book for many reasons and is now considered as a missing ninja after a few weeks ago. Konoha is no longer he home and by the information Itachi was able to get out of her, we know she will not go back there again. They only problem is that her Kyuubi teammate is no where to be seen so obviously she will not be considered as bait for him. Although, she will be forced into join the Akatsuki." Pein finished.

Hidan looked at him then said, "And did you ask her to join?"

"Yes, but unfortunately she declined the offer. That is why I've thought a plan for her to become a member of the Akatsuki."

"And what is so special about her that made you want to think of a plan in order to make her join, hm?" Kakuzo asked with curiosity.

Pein looked at him and said, "Haruno-san is a medic ninja and a powerful one at that. She was trained by one of the legendary sanin and has perfect chakra control. She is even sensitive to chakra and whether you mask your chakra well enough or not, she is able to detect who is where. She is even smarter than she looks which impresses me even further."

All of the Akatsuki members looked up at Pein and were all wondering how a simple kunoichi can be so powerful in many things.

"Now my plan is simple enough but requires one of us to fight her."

All Akatsuki members stared at Pein and waited until he continued talking.

"One of us shall test her strength and fight her. By doing this we will be able to see how her fighting skills are. Now there's only one question, which will do the honor to fight a pink-haired kunoichi?" Pein finished and smirked inwardly as his organization members looked at each other waiting for a response from one of them.

"Well clearly it has to be the person who seems the strongest out of all of you." Pein said and looked around the room as they all stared at each other.

"Well we all know its not going to be Tobi or Hidan since they will clearly lose in a mere couple of seconds with a powerful kunoichi." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"I'll do it, yeah." Deidara said aloud. He felt stupid into even thinking that but knew someone had to do it.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we make things interesting for ourselves? Why don't two of us fight her? Clearly she is able to fight a long battle between two S-class criminals since she is a medic ninja." Kisame said and thought that his idea would be a fun one to think over.

Pein looked at him and smirked then said, "Well who would like to help Deidara in this little fight?" Pein looked at Itachi and knew that he got the message by nodding and said, "I will help him in this so called fight."

Itachi said like he didn't even care which of course he didn't but it amused him that he will help Deidara in fighting a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehhe! Hi hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for all who reviewed all the many chpaters that I've done and also can you guys give me a few tips on the next couple of chapters it would really help too! Heres a preview of :**

**Chapter 8: The Deal is On!**

He came back to the meeting room where everyone left except for Itachi and Pein. Of course Madara/Tobi was there but hiding. Deidara didn't know of his true identity but he of course wasn't as sensitive to chakra like the kunoichi so he couldn't feel him there.

"What happened?" Pein was so curious because Deidara had left running without saying a word.

"The kunoichi tried to escape through the window. She was fast in acting but not fast enough, yeah. I took care of it though." Deidara replied. Itachi looked at him and was amused at how the kunoichi would ever try to do such a thing since she was at Akatsuki's territory.

**Hehehhe that's all for now dont worry im almost done with it Chapter 8 will come out in only a few days at least 2 days or less BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Deal is On!

**A/N: HI hi and welcome to chapter 8 plz read and review tips for next chapters and above will be appreciated!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Deal is On!

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling helpless yet again. She couldn't remember a thing that had caused her to fall unconscious again. She stirred a bit and forced herself to open her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was back at her room. Sakura didn't even want to know who had dared to touch her in such a way.

She sat up and immediately saw a tray of food laying on the floor apparently for her, an apple and a couple of pears with some green tea. She stared at it and wondered if it was poisoned. She inspected it then allowed herself to eat the apple first. Sakura was hungry and she was eating something that wasn't poisoned and was juicy.

Her mind then began to remember about what had happened last night. She was sent to leader and was asked to join the Akatsuki organization. Of course she refused but then she fully remembered Itachi grabbing her throat and saw the sharingan before she fell unconscious.

Sakura didn't feel like thinking about that anymore but still wondered why she was still here. Clearly she doesn't want to join then again the leader did seem like he really was impressed by her.

She then pushed all thoughts about that aside and continued to eat her apple. After finishing her small meal she lay on the bed and closed her eyes and began to think of at least a plan in order for her to escape. But clearly she wasn't going to try anytime soon because she knew how much trouble she would be in if all Akatsuki had her cornered but then again it wouldn't hurt to try.

Sakura got up and made her way to the door then remembered that there was a window. Perfect! She thought. Sakura turned around and looked at the window it wasn't small but it wasn't large either. If Sakura could squeeze herself through it then she would be able to get out.

Sakura came up to the window and opened it. She then suddenly felt something shock her. Sakura wasn't thinking to clearly and didn't realize that it was sealed. She quickly opened the windowsill and tried to make her way through it.

Before she knew it, someone grabbed her waist and she was then pushed onto the ground by her hair.

"Ugh!" Sakura fell onto the ground and looked at the person who had just appeared out of no where. Deidara.

"What are you doing, yeah?" He asked as she began to pick herself up. He stepped back a few feet away from her and waited for her response. Then before he could blink, she tried to kick him with chakra into it but since she hardly had any chakra she became easily tired. He dodged it and pinned her to the wall. Her face collided with the hard wall and she immediately tried to struggle under his grip on her.

Deidara smirked at her and lowered his lips to her ear. She stiffened and felt his hot breath on her ear.

"You never answered my question little cherry blossom." Deidara felt greatly amused as she continued to struggle under his weight. He pushed himself even more onto her and saw her face blush greatly. He continued to breathe in and out on her neck and continued to smirk.

"Get o-off of me now!" She struggled to even say the words but managed to finish her sentence with determination.

Deidara saw her eyes flicker with fire and he loved every bit of that. Yes he only knew her for a few hours but he managed to notice every thing about her and he continued to feel amused.

"Hmph" He felt no more need in to pushing her because he knew the opportunity will come in the fight. He even wondered if she even knew about it.

She turned to face him as he let go and he stepped a few feet back to give her some room.

"Get out now." She hissed at him. Sakura felt no need in having him there.

"Just to let you know this room is sealed including the window. Any escape attempts are useless because I will know by the instant. Also your chakra is lower than ever, yeah. You're lucky you're even walking." He said as he continued to stare at her.

Sakura felt extremely weird at that moment because his full attention was on her. He continued to stare at her with those blue eyes of his that reminded her of Naruto. Then his long yellow hair of course reminded her of Ino. She frowned and was lost in her own little world.

Deidara saw her frown and he began to wonder why. He then decided to leave her and close the door behind him.

* * *

Deidara headed towards Pein where he left running just a few minutes ago. They were still talking about the plan but was interrupted because Deidara had run out the door towards the sealed room.

He came back to the meeting room where everyone left except for Itachi and Pein. Of course Madara/Tobi was there but hiding. Deidara didn't know of his true identity but he of course wasn't as sensitive to chakra like the kunoichi so he couldn't feel him there.

"What happened?" Pein was so curious because Deidara had left running without saying a word.

"The kunoichi tried to escape through the window. She was fast in acting but not fast enough, yeah. I took care of it though." Deidara replied. Itachi looked at him and was amused at how the kunoichi would ever try to do such a thing since she was at Akatsuki's territory.

"Well then let's go back to the plan. We will start the fight today and as soon as possible. After she loses she will be taken to a room so that she will heal. Our little kunoichi will join the Akatsuki no matter what." Pein said. "You two shall fight her with all force and not hold back understood?" He finished.

"Yes, leader-sama." Deidara said as he stood up to leave.

As he closed the door, Itachi looked at Pein as Madara/Tobi came out of his hiding place.

"Well I must say that I'm impressed by your plan Pein." Madara said as he stepped towards a chair.

"Clearly the kunoichi won't stand a chance between Itachi and Deidara." Pein replied.

Madara was very impatient now. He wanted her for his own goals instead of Pein's but in order for that to happen she must lose the fight.

He was certain that she won't stand a chance between them, but he was worried that she might not help him. Well he wasn't Uchiha Madara for nothing. He could use her mind and make her help him in his own goals. Of course Pein doesn't know but Madara knew he had to be carful.

"Itachi go get the kunoichi and meet us at outside, I'll go tell Deidara." Pein instructed him. Itachi nodded and left towards the sealed room.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed and stared out the window having her back to the door. She kept wondering why and how she ended up in a place like this. I mean sure she's a missing ninja from Konoha and is known by all five nations, but that doesn't mean she can't live peacefully right? Wrong. Living in the life of a wanted and missing ninja is a tough one. Never let your guard down.

Sakura felt someone open the door quietly and step in. She didn't feel like turning around but she did feel like ripping some heads off because of the anger she had in her at the moment.

"Kunoichi come." Itachi instructed and didn't feel like lingering around much long because he knew Pein, Deidara and Madara would be waiting outside.

"I have a name you know and why?"Sakura asked. She clearly didn't feel like turning around to face him let alone follow him to god knows where and god knows why.

"I do not have to time to linger around here for so long and neither do you so come with or without being forced to kunoichi." Itachi of course sounded serious but kept his face with that emotionless glare.

Sakura turned around and knew that she would either be knocked out or punished in order to follow orders. So she stood up and waited until Itachi turned around and left the room.

Sakura followed him out of the hide out. Surprising enough she saw their Leader who she still didn't know his name, Deidara and Tobi.

Itachi stood beside leader-sama and Sakura stopped a couple of feet in front of them.

"Haruno-san I would like to make a deal with you." Pein began with his usual voice cold and uncaring. "You shall fight Deidara and Itachi. If you lose then you shall be forced to join the organization."

"And if I win?" Sakura asked. She didn't feel like fighting but it would let out some of the anger in her at the moment. Although, she knew that fighting two Akatsuki members would be the worst thing in their right minds.

**Let me at em'! I'll show how a true kunoichi makes her way out of a fight with two meat heads! **Inner Sakura yelled and started to throw a rampage in her mind. Sakura was clearly ignoring her but at the same time agreeing with her.

"Well if you do win, we will let you go." Pein was clearly lying but Sakura didn't notice.

Deidara hid his amused smirk as she stared at Pein wondering if she should accept the deal offering or not.

"Hmph, fine I accept but I will remind you that if I win, you will leave me alone afterwards, deal?" Sakura said.

Pein smirked. "Deal... Now lets begin, Itachi, Deidara." Pein and Tobi both disappeared and reappeared far from the battle grounds, they of course are watching how it will all end.

Deidara smirked and quickly pushed his cloak aside and put both hands in his clay-pouches. Sakura saw him preparing himself for battle and she quickly jumped backwards and expertly landed on a small rock. She looked at Itachi who was, well just standing there.

Deidara took both hands out and allowed his mouths on his palms to mold them into several birds. He threw them and formed a hand seal. Sakura stared wide eyed as a poof appeared then disappeared and about 20 or more birds came flying straight at her. Sakura observed the birds but did nothing when they began to fly straight to her. Deidara was surprised that she just stood there as the birds came towards her. He smirked and waited until all birds reached her.

Sakura began to think of a quick solution to end the flying birds, so as they came closer and closer Sakura disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossom petals and then reappeared farther away. The best thing about that justu is that the cherry blossom petals stayed there. So when the birds came close to where she had been, her petals burst into flames as they each fell on one bird and destroyed them.

Madara was impressed and clearly he needed her in his own plans, she fought with passion and calmness he noted.

Pein stared at Sakura and felt the need to just add her to the organization as quickly as possible. He was more than impressed and he needed Sakura in the Akatsuki, whatever it takes.

Deidara stared at her and felt the need to punch her senseless for waisting his clay birds like that. He then re-did the same thing as he did before, with even more clay so that there will be even more birds.

Sakura looked at Itachi and smirked. He did nothing at all, just stood there.

Just when Deidara finished molding his clay into birds and threw them towards Sakura, Itachi appeared out of no where and kicked her in the guts. But the only thing he truly kicked was a cloud full of cherry blossom petals floating in mid air.

"You underestimate me Itachi, clearly you all know nothing about my fighting skills." Sakura smirked and then payed attention to Deidara and his clay birds flying towards her.

Sakura noticed that there were even more as last time, at least 40 birds. She knew that her cherry blossom petal technique is only capable of destroying at least 30 of them so she quickly did her hand seals and disappeared then reappeared farther away, leaving her cherry blossom petals behind.

Then after she watched her petals float in mid air and waited to catch the birds, Sakura felt the need in passing out. That's when she noticed that she hardly had any chakra left in her system.

_Damn it! I should have known that they would leave my chakra supply as low as possible! _InnerSakura yelled in her mind. Sakura knew that this wasn't the best place to start panicking. She quickly glanced at Pein and Tobi.

Pein knew that she has finally figured it out and let out a smirk.

"She will soon have no more energy or chakra. The rest of the fight will either be Taijusu or she will surrender." Pein told Madara/Tobi.

He looked once more at Sakura and smirked again.

* * *

**A/N: Heheheheh, sorry folks but I have to end this chapter and surprise you in the next! My work for this chapter is done and I will procede with Part two of the battle in chapter 9. Any ways i will gladly like to show you a preview of **

**Chapter 9: This Battle is far from over**

Sakura began fighting Itachi with a few couple of chakra here and there.

She was breathing heavily and was thrown off as a fist connected with her face. Deidara then took that opportunity to join in the fight.

As Sakura was still flying from that hit, Deidara appeared and kicked her in the guts. That sent her flying even more and she had landed on her side beneath a tree while coughing out a pile of blood.

**Hehehe thats all for now and remeber tips for future chapters will be appreciated (dont get held back if you want something specific to happen just write in the reviews and I'll check on it) Chapter 9 coming soon either Friday or Saturday! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: This Battle is far from Over

**A/N: hi hi! Chapter 9 is my fav cuz it involves the fighting! Have fun Reading! Remeber to Review afterwards! :D Oh and i thank Sakura-wolfgirl for giving me the idea to put Sakura's Inner in this chapter. I'll give you a litle heads up that Sakura is now capable of doing some things that she wouldn't be able to do in the real Naruto shows. OH! that reminds me I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (If i did then Sakura and a few others would be capable of different powers.) **

**Have fun Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: This Battle is far from over

Sakura saw how her petals quickly destroyed the birds but not enough of them. She noted that there were only 10 left. She then took out a few kunais that she always kept in store and expertly threw them at the remaining birds.

They all got destroyed as her kunai made it to each of them. Deidara and Itachi both looked at each other then at Pein. They both knew that she was failing and her chakra was just about done. Then Pein nodded and gave the approval for them to end the fight as quickly as possible.

Itachi quickly appeared in front of Sakura and kicked her again in the guts. This time she didn't have enough chakra to disappear so that kick alone had broken a couple of ribs. She was sent flying several feet away and landed on top of a tree. Her back was aching and she quickly got up as she saw Itachi try to punch her senseless.

Sakura knew that she was almost as fast as Itachi and with her flexible body she was at an advantage.

She began fighting Itachi with a few couple of chakra in her fists and legs here and there.

She was breathing heavily and was thrown off as a fist connected with her face. Deidara then took that opportunity to join in the fight.

As Sakura was still flying from that hit, Deidara appeared and kicked her in the guts. That sent her flying even more and she had landed on her side beneath a tree.

Sakura coughed up a pile of blood and knew that she wouldn't be able to go on any longer, with all the bruisies on her body and hardly any chakra to help her heal of fight.

**Hey Sakura! Let me send you some of my chakra so that you could show them the true power of Sakura Haruno! Oh and make sure you kick that Deidara hard in the guts for even more revenge. Those meat headed men are getting on my nerves!** Inner Sakura went on.

_Alright give me enough chakra to heal some of my wounds and continue this fight. And don't worry, I know you have an unlimited chakra supply right now but just give enough to end this fight. If I need more lately I'll ask you for it ok?_ Inner Sakura nodded and proceeded with the plan.

Deidara stood next to Itachi a couple feet from Sakura and both men stared at her as she tried to get up. Then something made all men stare at Sakura wide eyed (even Itachi and Madara!)

As Sakura stood up she made many types of hand seals and out of nowhere, pink chakra can be seen surrounding her.

Madara and Pein looked at her with wide eyes. Madara was itching to just steal her there and force her to help him in his plans. He realized that she seemed even stronger than she looked.

Pein noticed that something was off. Where in the world could she get all of that chakra from, he thought?

Itachi and Deidara jumped back a few steps and continued to watch Sakura with wide eyes.

Sakura kept her eyes closed and continued to perform several hand seals. Her speed in performing them could almost be equal to Itachi's. After a few moments, Sakura opened her eyes and the pink chakra faded a bit. She stopped the hand seals and looked at Itachi and Deidara.

Something made them both look at her with curiosity. Sakura's eyes were now blue, and she had even more chakra then before.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then returned his gaze back at the kunoichi.

Then within a blink of an eye, Sakura was in front of Deidara and she instantly kicked him in the guts just like he did to her. Then she planted another kick full of her pink chakra to make sure that all of his ribs were practically broken in mid air.

As Deidara fell to the ground he noticed that it would take a while until he got back up, so he stayed on the ground.

Itachi looked at Pein and he knew that their plan had gotten a lot more difficult with her sudden burst of chakra supply.

Pein and Madara stared at Sakura and both knew that Pein's plan was going to be tougher to deal with than they thought.

Itachi looked back at Sakura and kept wondering why her eyes had turned blue. He came up with a few reasons but it wasn't until she stepped in front of him that made Itachi smirk.

"You guys are all just the same with underestimating a kunoichi." Sakura said as she stood a couple of feet away from him. Sakura took some time to start healing some of her wounds with her chakra. Then Sakura punched the ground and it split into two with rocks coming straight out at him.

Madara watched as the ground split into two and rocks came out at all directions. He was surprised to find out that Sakura had a large amount of strength in her; it must have been from her teacher since he knew that she was the Godaim's apprentice.

As Itachi jumped out of the way from all of the rocks shooting upwards at him, Sakura took that opportunity to go straight at Itachi and do what he did to her.

She fought him in mid air and landed punch after punch and kicks after kick with of course her chakra in them.

Itachi fell to the ground after Sakura kicked him hard in the jaw. He knew that most of his body was in severe damage and that he wouldn't be able to go on so as he got up from the ground he took note that his whole body ached in pain and was broken almost everywhere because of Sakura's infused punches and kicks with chakra.

He also noted that that pink chakra was not normal. It was powerful, and possessed a lot of power and strength.

Itachi stared at her for a good few seconds, and then raced towards her. Sakura saw him coming and stayed completely still to see what he was planning to do. She knew that if tried to land a punch or kick at her then he would miss because she could always use that cherry blossom petal technique she taught herself.

As Itachi came nearer and nearer Sakura took to notice that he had a katana behind him. She smirked inwardly. Did he really think that he could hide that? Her eyes could see everything when it was blue. It was almost like a mixture of the byakugan and the sharingan all in one.

Itachi then disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and caught her off guard. Within a blink of an eye, he landed his katana in her back and was successful.

It pierced right through her left side and began to drip. His katana was poisoned and he knew that she wouldn't last long.

Pein took to notice that this battle lasted far too long and even a few of the Akatsuki members came out to see the fight go on.

Hidan and Kisame came out and went straight to Pein.

"How long will this fight go on, I'm not able to sleep with all of the loud noises that can be heard from down inside." Kisame said as he stood next to Pein.

"Well I'll tell you; this kunoichi seems to have proven herself that she could possibly be able to defeat two Akatsuki members. She knocked out Deidara a while ago and Itachi doesn't look like he will be able to go on for much longer.

"Wait I thought you guys put a seal on her so that she hardly had any chakra supply." Hidan said as he looked over at Sakura and smirked.

She was still standing still while Itachi's katana was pierced right through her left side in the back.

"Yes, but we all witnessed that she posses something that had given her some sort of pink chakra supply and then her eyes turned from her jade color to blue." Pein replied staring at the kunoichi.

Sakura then jumped from Itachi's grip and slid the katana out of her left side. She placed her hand on her wound and began to heal it. Then she gasped.

**Damnit! He poisoned us with something that can't be healed unless that person heals it for us. He made that poison didn't he! **Inner Sakura yelled in her mind.

_Yes he probably did but that can't be helped now we have to win so that we can escape from this place._

**Right!** Inner Sakura replied.

She saw Itachi smirk and then say, "I see you have finally figured it out kunoichi. That poison will not come out unless I let it come out with my chakra. As long as that poison is still in your body it will continue to kill of cells and make you weak."

Sakura looked around and noticed that the fish looking dude and a guy with silver hair stepped out to watch the fight. She then returned her full attention to Itachi.

She knew that he wasn't going to last for too long but neither would she. So she had to end this fight as quickly as possible.

Sakura then preformed a large amount of hand seals to perform one of her most powerful justu that she created herself. It was a justu that of course involved cherry blossom petals and lots of them.

After she finished performing the seals she opened her eyes and blew out cherry petals from her mouth. It was similar to a fireball justu but this one is much more powerful then that.

This justu was preformed by blowing cherry petals from her mouth and infusing them with hidden shuriken and burning fire poison.

She was proud of herself for coming up with a jutsu like that of her own and had managed to improve it every time.

Pein, Madara/Tobi, Kisame and Hidan stared at Sakura as she blew her cherry blossom petals towards Itachi.

I'd say more than thousands of cherry petals blew from Sakura's mouth and towards Itachi.

What was surprising to see was that as Itachi tried to run away from the petals, they chased him and surrounded him after a few seconds. Pein, Madara, Kisame and Hidan saw nothing as the petals surrounded him. Sakura focused her chakra to make her petals attack him with the poison and shuriken.

After a few minutes the cherry petals all dropped on the ground and there laid Itachi on the floor bleeding heavily.

Sakura smirked as she noticed that she had won a fight between two S-class criminals on her own. She felt the need for a long rest and a hot shower.

She made her way towards Pein and all Akatsuki members stared at her in disbelief. She smirked inwardly but on the outside her face held no expression at all.

"I believe that as leader of Akatsuki you shall keep your promise, yes? Good. Oh and you should treat Itachi as soon as possible if you want him to live. The poison that I got into him will only keep his body alive for the next 5 days." She said without waiting for a response. Sakura then decided to travel away from the place and begin her own life as a missing ninja.

As she walked away, she felt proud of herself at finding that she alone had defeated two highly skilled Akatsuki members.

While walking farther away from the place she suddenly felt a presence near her. Then as she turned around, her eyes met with a sharingan then she fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Who's sharingan was it? Madara's or Itachi's? Well you will find out by the end of the week. Chapter 10 will come a little later than the rest because i have a lot of things to take care of.(Party on Saturday, rest on Sunday, two appointments on Monday and ect. ect..)**

**sorry no preview of chapter 10 but i will hope for you guys to give me some tips on the next chapters. Review and don't get held back if you want something specific to happen in this story ok? Alright later Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10: Torture

**A/N: Hi HI ! I thank all ppl who have read and reviewed my story. Warning at end about what's going to happen from here on out with my updates and such. Don't worry just remeber to be patient and enjoy reading these chapters i will explain more at the end. Have fun reading!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Torture

_What… what happened to me? Where am I? Inner are you there?_

**Yeah Sakura I'm here but I got bad news. Someone tried to mess with our head while we were unconscious luckily I fought them off.**

_Do you know who?_

**No but I remember seeing a sharingan before we collapsed, and I'm pretty sure that It wasn't Itachi. That poison had to keep him down for a whole 5 days. **

_I can only think of Sasuke but that's out of the question because I'm pretty positive that he wasn't there .Do you remember anything else that we might a seen before we collapsed?_

**Yeah now that you mention it, I saw one eye instead of two that possessed the sharingan but that's impossible unless…**

_Unless that Tobi kid has the sharingan and I'm pretty sure that's not his real identity._

**Yeah I agree with you. The only person who could be alive that possessed the sharingan is only Itachi and Sasuke, and the founder of their clan was Madara. Do you think…**

_Its not possible but it does explain much. Hey maybe that was him in the meeting room when we were talking to their leader, do you remember his name?_

**I believe they call him Pein. So Uchiha Madara is still alive. It sounds nearly impossible but from what Orochimaru had done it is possible that Madara is still alive after all these years.**

_That's crazy but it explains a lot meaning why he came to watch the fight between me and Itachi and Deidara. Also he may be planning something but I'm not sure what it is yet. We're gonna have to do some snooping around, but for now we have to see where we are._

**Right!**

Sakura moved a bit and noticed that she was tied with her hands to her back with chakra ropes. She tried to open an eye lid but found it impossible to do so. She figured that she may have been drugged.

She used her senses and found that she was on a cold and damp floor. Sakura didn't feel comfortable at all but she knew that she was brought back to Akatsuki. Man did they really want her there she thought.

"I see that you are awake." Sakura stirred and still couldn't lift her eyes open. She used some of Inner's chakra to kill of some of the drug so that she could open her eyes.

Sakura noticed that it was a man's voice. She went through her mind and figured that it sounded pretty much just like their leader Pein.

"Where am I?" Sakura said as she tried to open her eyes again. Finally succeeding she saw that she was in a dark room not surprising though.

Sakura tried to get up but found it impossible since she still felt a little dizzy from the fight.

"Don't worry your safe with us… That is if you cooperate."

She looked up and saw him. Pein was sitting on a chair in the far corner. Sakura also felt the presence of another member.

She smirked then said, "Do you really think you guys can still underestimate me? I know that there's someone else in here and I'm not cooperating with you until you start answering some question meaning why the hell you brought me back here."

"Already figured it out I see." Pein said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes and stop wasting my time! We had a deal did we not? I won so now you have to let me go!" Sakura yelled. She grew even more frustrated and felt the need to punch him senseless.

He chuckled, "calm down, you shall work for us and you shall be forced to stay here in the Akatsuki whether you want to or not."

Sakura stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think that you guys are going to keep me here by force huh? Or did you forget who I was?" Sakura said in an angry tone.

"Hehehe we shall wait and see, now here's what we do either we will torture you until you give in or you join us willingly, now which is it?" Pein knew that Sakura would be a rather interesting girl to see in her angry temper.

"Fuck you! What makes you think that I will just give in?" Sakura yelled. She was not afraid of anything and she wasn't going to start now.

Pein smirked at her determination and said, "You have a lot of spirit for a girl that's going to suffer." Pein then got up and stood in front of the door having his back to her.

"Oh and have fun Deidara." He said as he left the room.

Deidara? Now I get he must be the one that was hiding this whole time! Oh no what's going to happen now? Sakura thought.

Sakura then felt someone hold her up and place his hands around her neck.

"What are you-"Before she could even finish her sentence she was greeted with the sight of darkness.

**

* * *

**

Deidara picked her up and held her in his arms. He then put her hands above her head and placed them onto the wall with a stronger chakra rope. He also tied her neck around the rope along with her legs onto the wall.

After a good few minutes he saw her move her head and moan a bit. He studied her within those minutes and saw how cute she looked when sleeping, but of course he shouldn't be thinking of that now he was ordered to torture her until she gave in and joined the Akatsuki and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Sakura moaned again and lifted her eyes to see what happened. It was then that she realized someone was going to torture her until joining the Akatsuki.

Pein said his name when he was talking to her but she just couldn't remember who.

"I can see that you are finally awake, yeah."

Deidara! That was who Pein said while talking to her.

Sakura managed to completely open her eyes and saw him sitting in a chair waiting at the far corner.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to get started with this." He said as he stood up and walked closer to Sakura.

Sakura tried to move but was suddenly shocked to find out that he had tied her to a wall. Her hands resting above her head, her neck and legs in pain from how tight he tied the ropes.

Sakura immediately tried to pump her chakra but found that they were also absorbent to them. She gasped and stared at him as he drew closer and closer to her.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way you can just join willingly and not be tortured at all, yeah"

"Yeah and you can just let me go and act like none of this has happened." Sakura replied narrowing her eyes.

"Cute, but I was given orders to torture you until you finally give in, yeah." Deidara was now only inches away from her and then he stopped right in front of her.

"Teh, what makes you think that I will give in hm?" Sakura said as she just stared into his only visible eye.

Deidara smirked on the outside but felt sad in the inside. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he felt bad for her.

"You will end up in this organization some way or another, whether by force or by torture, yeah." As he finished that sentence, Deidara took out a kunai hidden from his back. He then threw straight towards her shoulder aiming at a precise aim and throwing it at a deadly speed.

Sakura didn't even have to gasp as the kunai sliced through her right shoulder. She quickly turned her head towards her right shoulder and then looked back at him.

Deidara gave her his usual smug smirk as he took out another kunai and did the same to her left shoulder.

Sakura winced in pain as the second kunai sliced through her left shoulder. She wasn't scared at all because she knew how to heal herself without having to touch the injury with her hands, but she was worried that this type of torture could last a while.

Deidara stared at her as he took out a katana and aimed it at her head. The tip of the katana touched her forehead and Sakura continued to stare at him.

She knew that this wouldn't be the right thing to do but she did it any way. She decided to heal her two shoulders.

The reason why she knew that this was a bad idea was because he would just continued to aim his kunai at her shoulder until she was finally out of chakra.

Deidara's eyes widen as he took in the sight before him. She didn't even have to touch her shoulders in order to heal herself he thought.

Sakura smirked and said, "I'm a skilled medic-ninja trained by one of the legendary sannin and have also surpassed her. What do you expect? Just to watch me suffer? I'm stronger than I look and you clearly haven't accepted that knowledge yet, have you Deidara?"

Deidara stared at her amused but at the same time annoyed and quickly pushed his katana into her leg

Sakura winced and bit her bottom lip to surpress a scream. Deidara saw her do this and turned his gaze back at her only to be inches from her face.

"You haven't screamed yet, I'm impressed, yeah. But of course time has its limitations so I have to finish you off quickly cherry blossom."

His warm breath radiated to Sakura's skin and she just stared into his only visible eye.

Deidara quickly got another katana and sliced her other leg.

* * *

By now, Sakura's body was covered in blood. Each drip was able to be heard as that was the only thing that kept the room out of silence.

Deidara had begun to punch her and kick her to force Sakura into giving up.

Several minutes passed and Sakura's face was covered in bruises as Deidara hit her again.

"Why don't you just give up and join us. You won't last long and you clearly don't want to die at a young age, yeah." Deidara stopped punching her and took out a kunai and started teasing her with it by slicing it up her legs and to her chest.

That's when he realized that she had the perfect curves to fill a man's desire. He looked into her eyes and continued to let his hands roam up her body with the kunai.

Then without realizing it, the kunai ripped right through her vest and sliced it in half.

Sakura suddenly blushed and saw what he was doing.

"What are you-"But before she could finish her sentence Deidara had already aimed his kunai at her head. It was only an inch away and Sakura could already feel herself growing numb from all of the blood loss.

"Shut up and keep you mouth shut, yeah." Deidara could take it no more. There right in front of him was a pink-haired kunoichi with the perfect curves and soft skin. He just couldn't let that opportunity go. So he did what he wanted to do for so long since he's seen her.

Deidara pressed his lips on hers wanting to taste every bit of her mouth and her body.

Sakura's eyes widen as she recalled the last time he had kissed her. She forced herself not to kiss back but as he demanded for entrance so that his tongue would enter she needed to find a way out of this, and soon.

* * *

**A/N:Cliffy I know but don't worry I'll surprise you in the next chapter Oh and thanks for the many reviews i never knew that i would get above 20 in just 9 chapters already. Chapter 11 preview coming right up! Oh and I will warn you that know that school is just around the corner I will not have time to write so the next update for these chapters will come later. I will try to get them out sooner but Im only 13 and next week I'm going shopping with my mom, sister and brother for school and clothes... Please forgive me! Also sorry but i'm not interested in this couple deidara and sakura so i have a poll on my profile with two suggestions..plz check it out! and don't worry i will have plenty of Sakura plus another Akatsuki memeber kissing and such...SO if you pick a person from my poll then i will of course put them in the story with Sakura kissing but i will also put some other members kissing her if you want me to just tell me in the reviews ok? Well here you go a preview of...**

Chapter 11: Lust in your eyes

**MMMM... it feels nice. Sakura kiss him back now!**

_What? NO! Now why the hell would I do that? _Sakura yelled in her mind still not letting his tongue in her mouth.

**Just do it trust me it will feel good later…**

**That's all for now and dont worry just be patient I will try my hardest to update soon. Thanks for the many reviews and i hope that you can forgive me Ja Ne!**


	11. Chapter 11:Lust in your Eyes

**A/N: O my gosh! i m soooooo sorry i didn't update sooner ! School is near and im getting ready but the problem is that i don't even know when they are going to start school at my town so it has become very troublesome for me and my little bro,(not my older sis cause she is now in her last year of high school) Im going to 7th grade and my little bro's going to 5th grade just to let you know. Hang in there and enjoy the story plzz don't lose me i will promise that i will try to make time up for everything o and don't hesitate if you want something specific to happen in the story **

**Oh and one more thing, since I've been reading tons of rated M stories(which you should check out on my favorites list) i decided to make this a rated M for later lemon in this story plz don't hurt me because this will be my first story with lemon and just to warn you its in this chapter/**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Lust in your eyes

Deidara had kissed Sakura. Yes, kissed Sakura while the torture had begun.

Sakura didn't know what to do let the kiss deepen or spit in his mouth.

**MMMM... it feels nice. Sakura kiss him back now!**

_What? NO! Now why the hell would I do that? _Sakura yelled in her mind still not letting his tongue in her mouth.

**Just do it trust me it will feel good later…**

_I said no and that's final!_ Sakura ended the discussion quickly to find a way to get out of this situation.

Deidara needed her to respond so he then began to touch every curve of her body.

Sakura shivered and didn't know whether to kiss him or not, she was still deciding on what to do… and that's when it all happened.

Sakura let the world go to an end and kissed him back. She felt the need to just forget about everything else and just kiss him.

Deidara smirked in his head and continued roam her body with his feathery touch.

As they spent several minutes just kissing Sakura felt the erg to moan. Deidara heard her moan and felt anxious at her sound.

He stopped the kiss after a few more minutes of making it passionate, and then looked into her eyes.

"You know you could give up and join us willingly now, yeah."

"And you could let me go and set me free." Sakura replied.

He continued to stare at her, not knowing what to do. If he continues to kiss her then she might grow a bond with him and stay in Akatsuki, but if he continues to torture her, then she will certainly learn to hate his guts (and the rest of his body, even though his good looking).

Kissing her seemed like the best option right now but the problem was that he didn't have time, he had to take care of something for leader-sama and he told Deidara to do this quickly.

So then after a few minutes of thinking it through, he decided to let someone else take over for now. He looked at her and smirked.

"I have to go take care of something, don't get your hopes up someone shall be here to finish what I've started, yeah." He said as he left the room and closed the door.

Sakura stared at the door, as that was the only thing that she could see in the room.

She felt hopeless, and she didn't even want to know what just happened with her and Deidara. He kissed her and she responded. Well she knows that she has already betrayed Konoha and she didn't care whether she did but kissing an S-class criminal twice was odd.

After a few minutes of pure silence, Sakura had then suddenly felt a presence in the room.

She immediately stiffened in alarm but knew that she could do nothing but heal a few of her injuries while her hands and feet are tied with rope along with her neck.

"Hello cherry blossom," he chuckled as Sakura stared wide eyed at the body lurking in the shadows.

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt her heart beat faster then normal and didn't know what to do since the person in the shadows didn't show their face.

"Who are you?" She finally asked. Sakura didn't want to end up in this damn organization for nothing so they could torture her all they want but she was still one of the worlds most powerful, and wanted missing ninja/ kunoichi.

"I'm here for two specific reasons that both revolve around you, dear cherry blossom. First, the torture this won't take long and until you give up you will listen to me and only me, aside from Pein. Now let's begin shall we."

He stepped out of the shadows and all Sakura saw was a man wearing a spiral, orange mask with the Akatsuki cloak on. Then she noticed something.

"Hey what about the second reason, aren't you going to tell me that!" Sakura yelled feeling frustrated and all she wanted to do was pound some heads and live in an old village in peace, fat chance that's ever going to happen.

He stopped right in front of her and looked at her with his one visible eye whole. That's when she saw the makengkyo sharingan. Her world stopped and she was trapped.

Madara knew that she was skilled in genjustu, even though she isn't an Uchiha. He trapped her in his world and began to search through her mind, finding out every bit of information from her.

He managed at least 20 or more minutes just reading her past. He saw everything and knew everything she knew. Now all he had to do was force her into following his command at all times aside from Pein's actions.

That when it all happened.

Inner came out of no where and forced Madara out of Sakura's mind. He was surprised to see that she had a second soul like self of herself and immediately put an end to his sharingan from further damage that she might do to him.

Sakura was now unconscious and Madara/ Tobi was now staring down on her as she slept, still panting, and sweating.

He knew many things about her know and also knew that she knew his real identity.

He was truly amazed by many reasons about her. She survived many situations and he knew that she would be the perfect women to help him in his plan to conquer the world.

He knew what he came there for and he did exactly what he was intending to do.(The second reason).

Madara took off his mask and stared at the beautiful, young pink-haired kunoichi.

He then cupped one side of Sakura's face and kissed her. In the kiss he forced a large amount of chakra from him to enter her body so that when ever he ordered her to do something she had no choice but to do it. This means that, when he orders her to join Akatsuki she will do nothing else but obey.

He then finished kissing her, and knew that most of his chakra was inside of her. He also made sure that if she ever finds out and tries to destroy it, it will force her to electrify her until unconscious.

Madara left the room and put his mask back on. This will be a rather interesting kunoichi to deal with he thought.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning tired and exhausted.

_Hey inner did something happen when we were asleep?_

**Yeah, some guy in a mask put you in the makengkyo sharingan world and I forced him out of your mind.**

_Hehe thanks inner you're the best now all we have to do is find a way out of here and leave in peace, if that's even possible…_

Sakura then realized that she was no longer tied to the wall; instead she was sleeping on a bed. She opened her eyes and aw nothing but darkness. Then she suddenly felt at least two presences in the room.

"Show yourselves," Sakura managed to say while picking herself up from the bed.

"I see that you have awoken from a nice slumber, cherry blossom." It was a dark voice, and Sakura had a feeling that it was their leader Pein talking to her.

"What's that supposed to mean? And why won't your friend come out of his hiding place?" Sakura replied.

Pein looked at her then looked at a shadow hiding in the wall. He nodded and then the second person came out.

Sakura stared at both of them and knew that the person hiding was Madara.

Madara was smirking behind his mask and came next to Pein who was staring at Sakura right in front of the bed.

"Pein, why don't we test out what I did to her shall we?"

"Very well, I will go to my office and wait until this is over."

Madara nodded as Pein left the room.

"What is wrong with you people, why don't you just let me go!" Sakura yelled.

Madara smirked again behind his mask and knew that she knew his true identity.

"You are way too intelligent, strong and even beautiful to not be wanted by many others." He said as he walked towards Sakura.

She pushed herself back against the wall and continued to stare into his only eye whole.

"You will join the Akatsuki and become my servant from her on out." After he said that, Sakura suddenly felt something inside of her and it suddenly forced her to nod in agreement.

'What's happening to me? What did you do to me?" Sakura yelled.

Madara knelt down and stared into her jade, green eyes, chuckled, then said, "You do not have to worry right now cherry blossom, you are safe now and will obey me from here on out understand?" Sakura was forced to nod as if something was controlling her from the inside.

She stared at him with wide green eyes and said, "Answer me! What did you do to me?" Sakura yelled and grew even angrier.

Madara stared into her eyes, took off his mask then decided to have some fun with her.

**Lemon starting now... (Read if you want to)**

"Sakura kiss me." He demanded.

Sakura stared at him and looked at his face. He was handsome she has to say that but something told her to kiss him and she knew that it wasn't inner.

Sakura then leaned in to his face but kept trying to back away.

Madara saw this and chuckled. He pulled out a needle with some sort of substance in it. He immediately opened it and pressed it against her neck and poured the liquid in it. The liquid is used to give women a sudden urge or need for someone to kiss them and do other things with them…

Sakura realized a sudden urge to kiss him and make him do other things to her.

She went in and kissed him passionately. He bit her bottom lip harshly and demanded entrance for his tongue.

Sakura felt blood coming down her bottom lip and opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

Sakura moaned and Madara felt a sudden urge to just fuck her senseless. He stopped the kiss and saw her whimper from the loss.

"Sakura take off your clothes now." He demanded.

Sakura stared at him and did as he said. She tried to fight off this thing that was controlling her but she just couldn't. She stripped off her clothes right in front of him and was now completely naked in front of him.

Madara chuckled then said, "kiss me and I will fuck you as much as you want." Sakura knew that the substance he put in her was L.L., Liquid Lust.

Sakura pulled him down on the bed and kissed him passionately. She pinned him on the bed while she was on the top kissing him.

Madara smirked in the kiss and let his tongue in as she moaned. He took his hands and began to travel her body touching every curve and every smooth skin.

He took one of her breasts and began to massage it roughly. Sakura moaned in the kiss as she felt his cold hard hands roughly squeeze her breasts, and pinching hard on her nipple.

Madara took his pants off with his other hand and Sakura lifted his shirt up breaking their heated kiss for just a second.

She felt his member on her stomach and felt the need to let him inside of her.

"Sakura suck it and I will return the pleasure afterwards." He demanded again.

She sat up and took his large member and began to swallow it whole. In the inside Sakura felt like crying her eyes out because she knew that he was controlling her but the problem was that she didn't know what was making her do this.

Madara sat up and let her do all of the sucking. He knew that having her as a servant in the Akatsuki was the best idea he had ever had. He was the lucky one, because he was able to get to her first.

Sakura sucked it and tried to swallow it whole but it was just too big. He noticed her struggling and took his hand and placed it on her head. He pushed her head down and she began chocking on his penis. He didn't care whether she couldn't breathe so instead, he continued to push her head down to suck more of his large penis.

Sakura needed air and fast so she pulled away with all of her strength and pushed herself up the wall away from him.

Madara chuckled then said, "If you disobey my orders, you will not feel any pleasure at all but pain."

Sakura stared at him and said, "What did you do to me!" As she pushed herself further up the wall he stared at her and smirked.

"It's not what I did to you Sakura, but what I intend to do to you." He said as he went towards her and roughly grabbed her throat and pinned underneath him on the bed.

"You will follow every order that I give you and you will join the Akatsuki understand?"

Sakura saw him do this and nodded then said, "A-As you wish."

Madara smirked and without warning, pushed his large penis in her little whole. He didn't feel like giving her pleasure, but as much pain as he wanted.

Sakura screamed in pain and felt herself tighten up. She began to cry and felt him thrust in and out hard and fast. She was too tight and knew that she was bleeding heavily down there because of his large penis.

"S-stop plea-please!" Sakura screamed in pain and closed her eyes shut as she felt him move in and out harder and harder each time.

Madara grabbed her waist and went in and out of her harder and faster each time, and enjoyed himself as he watched her breasts bounce up and down with each thrust he put in.

"I want you to scream my name Sakura I know that you know my true identity." He said as he continued to thrust in and out of her making her bleed from each thrust.

Sakura cried out in pain and felt herself soon climax. She didn't know what made her do it but she said his name as he wanted.

"Ma-Madara!" Sakura cried out in pain and clutched his back having her nails dig into it and making it bleed.

Madara smirked and felt himself soon climax as well as her but that didn't stop him to give her as much pain as possible.

"Please! St-Stop!" She screamed. Madara went faster and harder and saw Sakura scream out in pain. He then spilled his seed in her and went in and out hard a few more time.

Sakura screamed when she reached her climax.

"AHHHHH!"

"MADARA!" She felt him come out of her and land on top of her sweating and panting just like her.

He knew that the door was locked and was thankful for that. He then looked at Sakura and saw her already sleeping under him, unconscious.

He pushed the blankets out from under them and decided to rest with his cherry blossom next to him.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter was longer than the rest but hey i really got into writing it please review and next chapter will be coming soon (hopefully)...and sorry no preview... Remeber to visit my profile to vote! BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12: New Member

**A/N: Hi welcome to chapter 12 please enjoy and remember to review at end and if you haven't voted on my poll please do so soon! Have fun reading! (Please forgive me updating so late! to explain i just started school and my schedual has been busy working at my dad's barbershop/having homework/and attending art class while studying so try to be nice to me)! Enjoy READING !**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: New member**

Sakura was sleeping, breasts squished onto his manly chest and in the hands of an S-class criminal and legendary Uchiha.

She woke up and felt someone holding her waist. She looked to her left and saw Madara Uchiha sleeping with her after last night.

Sakura tried to pull away from his hold but felt him tighten his grip on her waist, bruising it.

"Sakura go take a shower." Madara said as he woke up.

Sakura nodded and said, "Y-yes Madara-sama." She needed one to heal herself and to clean herself up. After the shower she would be mostly healed and satisfied.

He watched as she got up and headed towards the door that leads toward the bathroom.

Madara then got up and put his clothes on and left his mask off until he needed to go out.

He knew that with his chakra in her he will no doubt rule the world with a lovely servant on his side. He also made sure that she will not get pregnant. That idea wasn't the best one. He knew that making her pregnant would be benefitual with her powers and his, but he knew that now wasn't the right time to get her pregnant.

He stayed on the bed and watched her come out of the shower and began to take her clothes from the floor. He stopped her and said, "Sakura come here."

She looked up at him and went towards him. She sat on his lap with her towel around her slim body.

He whispered into her neck, "From here on out you will be an official member of the Akatsuki and you will obey me and Pein. If you ever disobey any order you will be punished understand?" Sakura stared at him and said, "Y-yes Madara-sama."

"And also, when around the other members, aside from Pein you will call me by Tobi and forget that any of this has ever happened."

She nodded.

He let her go and watched as she picked her clothes from the floor and head towards the bathroom. That's when he decided to put on his mask.

Once she came out he told her to follow him towards another room.

Sakura entered the room behind him and saw all of the other members gathered around in a table staring at her.

"Haruno Sakura take a seat and we will explain how you will be living here from here on out." Pein said. Sakura sat in the only available seat between Tobi and Deidara.

"You will be partnered with Deidara and Tobi and will be going on missions with them. Your room will be in between theirs. They will show you where the kitchen and living room is at and you will obey every command given to you understand?"

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds and hesitated then she nodded.

Pein motioned for the others to identify themselves starting from Kisame, to Itachi, to Hidan, to Kakuzo, to Zetsu, to Konan, to Tobi, and lastly to Deidara.

After that was done they all left and Deidara showed Sakura her room. He explained when breakfast and dinner was.

He was about to leave her to her room when he suddenly stopped at her voice.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Come I'll show you, yeah."

Deidara lead Sakura down towards the kitchen and showed her around the base after wards.

He watched her go back towards the kitchen and took something to eat. After she finished eating a small meal, she headed towards her room and locked the door.

Sakura turned on the lights and looked around, a bed in the right corner, a desk and lamp on the left side and a drawer and door next to it. She was pleased to find her own bathroom and also found an Akatsuki cloak on top of the drawer.

She groaned and asked why and how she got herself into this mess.

Not only does she have to be a personal servant towards Madara, but she also has to follow orders from everyone around her.

She went towards the bed and decided to lay there for a while.

She knew something was wrong. Each time Madara ordered her to do something, she did it. Sakura needed to find out what he put in her and fast if she ever wants to get out of this place alive.

She stared at nothing but the ceiling and decided to talk with inner for a while.

_Hey inner you there?_

**Yeah I'm here what's up?**

_Ummmm I was thinking if you could help me out with something._

**I hope it's nothing too difficult for me or us but ok shoot**

_Could you look back on the past few hours or even day and see if anything weird or unusual happened besides me being in Akatsuki?_

**Umm ok sure give me a minute**

With that said Inner Sakura went through their minds and looked back at everything starting from when Deidara had tortured her.

**I found something quite unusual to say the least. Remember when Madara or the kid known as Tobi came to torture you with those two reasons he said?**

_Yeah what about it?_

**Well when he tried to use his makengkyo sharingan on us he found out everything about us. Then I noticed what he was doing then forced him out.**

_And?_

**Well after he put you unconscious he kissed you and somehow I felt something come in you while he opened your mouth to let this happen.**

_So maybe whatever he put in me has been making me obey his every command._

**Right just what I was thinking!**

_Ok now all I have to do is look through my body and check to see anything out of the ordinary. Here goes._

Sakura then closed her eyes and forced her chakra to roam around her trying to find anything unusual. Then after a minute or so she found some sort of strong and dark chakra flowing freely inside of her.

Then while she decided to destroy that chakra knowing that it was from Madara, she jolted her eyes opened as she felt an incredible shock of pain course through her.

Sakura tried her best not to scream at the incredible pain and past out later on and left Madara's chakra alone in her body.

**

* * *

**

Madara was in his room to the left of Sakura's and knew that during that time while he was trying to sleep, he heard Sakura scream and knew that it was because she had finally found out about his chakra being in her.

He decided to go and see her until she woke up. Madara put his mask back on and left his room and walked towards Sakura.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who heard the scream as he saw Deidara come out of his room and walked towards Sakura's.

Madara put on his Tobi's voice and said, "Hey Sempai did you hear that?"

Deidara looked at him as they both stopped in front of Sakura's door.

"Yeah, it sounded like a scream, I'm going in to check it out, yeah."

"Oooohhh Tobi will go with you!" He said in excitement.

Deidara felt his eye twitch in annoyance and opened the door to Sakura's room.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary, just Sakura asleep on her bed. (Or so he thought)

"I'm going to stay here when she wakes up, yeah."

Tobi looked at Deidara and just left the room while saying, "Bye Sempai have fun!"

Deidara watched the door close and took a seat in the far corner of the room watching her sleep until she would awaken.

As Tobi left and closed the door to Sakura's room behind him he felt some what annoyed that Deidara is left there alone with Sakura.

He then decided not to care and walked towards the kitchen to fetch himself something to eat.

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up several hours after that pain. She shot her head forward and noticed that that was a big mistake.

She felt a large shock of pain in her head and immediately clutched her head in her hands.

After several moments the pain went down and she took her hands off of her head.

Deidara watched her do this and saw her almost scream in pain.

Sakura then felt someone in the room and said, "Come out of your hiding spot whoever you are."

Deidara smirked and left the shadows and showed himself to her.

He walked close up to her until he was right across from her, at least 2 or 3 feet away from each other.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked in an irritated voice.

Deidara smirked and said, "I heard a scream coming from this room a few hours ago, then when I came in I noticed you sleeping on your bed, yeah."

Sakura looked up at him and stared at him for a good 10 seconds.

"Oh, well then if that's all get the fuck out of my room." She said in a low and demanding voice.

Deidara noticed the change in her tone and he immediately felt annoyed at that from her but at the same time, slightly amused. He stepped closer to her until he leaned into her ear and she could feel his hot breathe down on her neck.

"Watch your tongue blossom. Even though I was told not to kill you, I won't hesitate to do even worst activities with you, yeah" He smirked when he felt her blush.

He then pulled back and walked towards the door to go to his room.

Sakura stared as the door closed and left her alone in the dark and quiet room.

She laid back down on the bed and stared at nothing but the ceiling. Again.

_When the hell am I ever going to get out of here?_

**Well we could always think of a plan Saki.**

_Well I guess so but if they find out they might torture me and beat me up._

**Yeah but that doesn't mean that we can't try! Come on! **

_Yeah… you're right! Ok now maybe we can try to gain some of their trust and when they have their guard down we'll attack! Sound like a plan?_

**Its perfect but the problem is that it might take a while.**

_Yeah that's right but hey we're a kunoichi and a tough one at that! A few days and we'll be out of here in no time!_

**Right!**

Sakura finished chatting with inner and continued to stare at the ceiling that is until someone came through the door.

She looked up and saw the door close and a shadowy like figure standing there.

"What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Come now blossom, no need to get annoyed I just got here."

Sakura went back to staring at the ceiling when she noticed him move near to her.

She then got a good look at him. The orange spikes, rain headband, and face full of piercings, leader-sama.

"I came in here to tell you that you will soon be going on a mission. But before I can do that I will need to give you time to train with some of the members in your skills."

Sakura smirked and went back to staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head in a bored manner.

"You will start today after you get something to eat, come." Pein walked towards the door and out to the hall.

Sakura sighed and knew that he would force her to come out one way or another, so she got up and followed him out.

Pein walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall as she came in.

"You may eat here for a few minutes, one of the members will come and train with you once you have finished." Pein said as he began to walk away.

"Oh and don't try to escape, we know your every move in this building and it would be benefitual for you if you just cooperate with us, understood."

Sakura had no ignored him the whole time until something forced her to nod and say understood leader-sama.

He left and Sakura stared at the empty kitchen before her.

Why the hell did I just nod? She thought as she began to head towards the refrigerator.

**It's the chakra inside you remember? It's controlling you so that whenever someone gives an order to do something we follow it. Man this sucks!**

_Thanks inner I completely forgot._

She found some dangos and decided to eat them. She sat on the chair and began to eat three sticks of dangos.

Sakura closed her eyes as she popped one of the balls in her mouth. She slowly chewed on it while savoring the flavor.

After she finished eating them she got up and went to make some green tea for herself.

After the tea was made and she finished drinking it, the door opened to reveal the last person she wanted to encounter…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but i just had to put a cliffy in there lol... Anyway i have total great news! Chapter 13 will come out... The same time as this chapter HURRAY! HAve fun reading both chapters and forgive me for my lateness in writing i got writers block for a few days(or weeks) and it sucks when i get it... You can all thank me with a review and a vote from my poll in my page.! Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: Training with Itachi

**Chapter 13: Training with Itachi.**

Sakura looked up to reveal none other than Uchiha Itachi, the last person that she wanted to train with.

**Oh joy…**

Inner said sarcastically. Sakura narrowed her eyes and stared at him as he did the same.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura greeted trying to be polite.

He nodded in his own way of greeting and said, "Come".

He turned to leave the room and Sakura followed behind him afraid that if she gets too close, he might rip her neck off from the earlier battle...

They walked for what seemed like several minutes to Sakura until they reached a large door.

Itachi opened it to reveal practically the largest training room Sakura has ever laid eyes on.

She stared wide eyed at everything; there were even a couple of benches and a shack with weapons in them.

Itachi stepped in first and turned his head to look at Sakura.

'Hmm she must be surprised at how large this place is' He chuckled inwardly.

Sakura went to meet his gaze and they stared at each other for a good 10 seconds before Itachi broke the silence.

"I will train you in your skills for genjustu and taijustu. For now you may be given weapons, but I will warn you that if you try to kill me, you will be punished, understood?"

Sakura hesitated and felt the chakra in her force her to nod and say understood.

Itachi smirked inwardly and walked to the middle of the field.

Sakura followed and stood a good couple of feet away from him. They stared at each other for a good 2 minutes, until Itachi broke the silence.

"I will first begin to test you on your knowledge for genjustu and then we will battle."

"Hai."

Itachi got his sharingan spinning and sucked Sakura in a genjustu. she quickly yelled 'kai' and Itachi got even more difficult on her afterwards.

After about 20 or 30 minutes, Itachi had wasted enough chakra on those difficult genjustu. He was surprised to find out that she didn't get stuck in a single genjustu. Her knowledge was almost as good as his own, but through out the time spent on that training session, he noticed that she couldn't create her own genjustu.

"Sakura lets take a 5 minute break."

"Hai." Itachi walked towards a bench and sat down while waiting for Sakura to do the same next to him.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't want to take just a break, right Uchiha-san?"

"Hn, your smarter then expected but yes you are correct, I wanted to ask you something." He paused then said, "I noticed that through out our time training in the field of genjustu you did not create a single genjustu. Are you not capable of doing so?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes you are correct. During my years in the Academy I scored the highest scores in the field of genjustu, even higher than Sasuke. The only problem was that I was incapable in creating my own genjustu, it just never came."

Itachi stared at her with slightly wide eyes, just slightly. So that's why Sasuke was second in the genjustu field, he thought.

"I see, well then lets get started in the taijustu training shall we."

**'Man this really feels weird talking to a clan killer and all. **Inner Sakura said.

Itachi and Sakura stood in the center of the training grounds and prepared for the taijustu training. Itachi suddenly blurred out of sight and reappeared in front of Sakura and quickly threw in a kick. Sakura could only manage to block the attack as quickly as possible and at the same time stare wide eyed at him at his speed.

They went at it for more than 25 minutes with him landing the most blows and Sakura landing several others. Through out their time training in taijustu, Itachi couldn't help but smirk at how good she was at this. Sakura had been able to block and match his speed at all times while having that elegance in her fighting stance.

After about several more minutes, Itachi threw in a kick and Sakura wasn't able to block it. That kick alone had caused Sakura to fly over a large amount of feet away and cough up blood at the same time while she tried to get up.

Itachi walked over and held out a hand for her to help her up. Sakura looked up and stared at him.

_Wow, I never knew he could be so kind._

Sakura continued to stare at him and Itachi smirked after a few seconds.

"Come on now kunoichi, I don't bite...Unless...you want me to."

Sakura said nothing as she took his hand and stood up. Both were panting heavily and looked beat down.

Sakura began to walk a few steps then suddenly fell, but before she could hit the floor, Itachi held her, his hands around her waist.

Sakura then felt darkness come near because of how much they've done today. She wasn't used to this type of training, not even with Tsunade, and she was only 15.

Itachi looked down at her and noticed how tired she looked while she dozed off into unconsciousness. He held her bridal style and went to his room because he didn't feel like going to her room, which was the farthest away from his own.

While Sakura had her head rested on Itachi's chest, Itachi himself was already in the hallways walking towards his room.

Madara walked down the hall in his own little Tobi act and then felt the presence of two chakra signatures, one a little too faint.

He walked around a corner and then came to face with Itachi with Sakura in his arms.

Behind the mask Madara was clearly angry and knew he had to punish Sakura later.

He quickly looked back up to Itachi's eyes and put on his Tobi voice.

"Hi Itachi what happened with Sakura-chan?"

Itachi looked at him and responded. "We were training and she had fainted due to how low her chakra was." He said it with no emotion what's so ever.

"Oh well I hope she's ok... Bye Itachi-san!" Tobi walked away and went towards Pein's room for a meeting about Sakura.

Itachi continued to head towards his room with Sakura in his arms. He opened the door with his foot and laid Sakura gently on his bed at the far corner. He watched her sleep and he himself sat down on a chair at the other corner and drifted into a few minute sleeps.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling a warm blanket on top of her body and a bed beneath her.

_How the heck did I end up in a bed?_

**We fainted and Itachi brought us back**

_Sakura inwardly nodded and began to wake up. Itachi noticed Sakura stir and he himself woke up too._

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up right, then quickly held her head in her hands in pain. She groaned and felt a large amount of pain going through her head at that moment.

Itachi got up and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, Uchiha-san I didn't sense you here. Um, I'm guessing I'm in your room right?" Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked at how she always seem to be incredibly smart at all times. "Yes."

Sakura looked around the room while still sitting in his bed. She brought her eyes to meet his and they both stared at each other for quite some time.

Itachi seemed to be staring at her longer than usual and looking into those green depths of hers. He seemed more mesmerized at the way her eyes sparkled with hints of fire, determination, and fierceness.

Sakura looked back down and said, "Um I should head back now to my room. Thanks Uchiha-san." She quickly got up and headed towards the door. Itachi stared at her and felt the need to want her. He decided to let it wait, so that it wouldn't scare her much.

Sakura exited the room and began to walk in the hallways towards her room.

Damnit, why the hell did my room have to be the farthest away from Itachi's room, she thought.

Sakura turned a corner and came to meet with Hidan and Kakuzo.

Hidan smirked and said, "Well well well, the little princess is taking a walk around the base. So how does it feel to be with us hm?"

Sakura stared blankly at him and then to Kakuzo, and then returned her gaze to Hidan. She then said, "I'd rather be in hell but I guess this sort feels like a living hell for me now that your here."

Hidan didn't feel like smiling but instead he took his scythe out and held it in front of her. "Watch your mouth little bitch or I'll just have to do it for you."

Sakura smirked then said, "Oh really and when would you do such a thing hm? Or will you go off and pretend to do those sacrifices while you instead go off to fuck someone senseless or let them fuck you?"

Kakuzo stared down at Sakura and didn't feel like joining in the conversation so he just left.

Hidan on the other hand felt raged with anger and needed to rip her neck off and sacrifice her to Jashin-sama. He then threw his scythe at her and she easily dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" Hidan knew the perfect way to get to her and did exactly that. He pinned her to the wall and Sakura immediately began to struggle. She could tell that he could still overpower her even without chakra.

Hidan smirked then said, "Awww, is the little bitch to scare to even know what to do?"

"Don't call me a damn bitch you asshole!" He pressed even more onto her and pinned her wrists at her sides.

"Ho ho ho, now someone has a little dirty mouth, I guess it should be my job to clean it shall it?" Sakura stared wide eyed as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She really didn't know what to think. I mean yeah he was a really great kisser but she didn't like him at all, in fact she hated him and she hardly ever knew the guy!

Hidan kissed her harder and then Sakura decided that it wouldn't hurt to just kiss him a little.

So she responded to his kissing. Hidan smirked within the kiss and kissed her even harder and more passionate, both unaware of the eyes staring at them.

Sakura moaned into the kiss and Hidan suddenly got turned on by that sound. He wanted her now and couldn't control himself. He took his hands off her wrists and went to smooth her side.

_UH we have to stop now, I sense people around here, _she thought.

Sakura pushed at him with all her strength and had managed to get him to pull back enough to have some space between them.

Sakura stared at him and quickly turned to leave.

Hidan just stood there, grabbed his scythe and headed back to where Kakuzo went, feeling the need to fuck the new girl senseless.

Sakura quickly left that spot and headed towards her room at the far end of the base. She arrived several minutes later and calmed down while closing the door behind her. She headed towards the bathroom that is until she suddenly felt someone's chakra in her room.

She stopped in front of her bathroom door and turned around to come face top face with...!

* * *

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA Cliff hanger i know but hey its more exciting. Please don't kill me 7th grade is a new expierence for me and tougher than it seems, but with a lot of hard work I know I can get throught it all! Pleaze be patient with me, my updates are coming later than sooner and that's because my teachers have been giving me non-stop hoomework and tests, and plus I have to work at my dad's barbershop, which makes everything much more worse for me. OOOHHH but don't worry, i hope that soon i will find a way to scan some drawings in and put them on my deviantart account, so please be patient with me. R&R and vote on Poll plzzz! JA Ne!


End file.
